


Powerless in your presence

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Series: Powerless in your presence [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, Dean Winchester x plus size reader, F/M, Jack kline - Freeform, Kelly Kline - Freeform, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, rowena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: After Sam, Dean and Castiel saved [Y/N] from being killed on heaven’s command, they welcomed her into their team. Her powerful abilities always come in handy during fights against the supernatural creatures but surprisingly, she’s unable to use them in Dean’s presence…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -The series will take place during season 12 & 13 of the show  
> -This is just a little introduction to those who don’t know the show or haven’t caught up yet  
> -I made a mini encyclopedia for those who are not familiar with the show in order to not get confused (but hopefully awake their interest in the show)

**Introduction of the characters**

 

 

##  **[Y/N]  [Y/L/N]**

**Species** : Nephilim   
 ****

 **Occupation:** Waitress, member of Team Free Will (later on)

 **Family:** Mother (deceased), father (unknown angel)  
 ****

 **Personality:** [Y/N] lost her human mother when she was ten, she was killed by angels as a punishment for having sexual intercourse and baring a child from an angel. Thus forced her to go from foster home to foster home until she graduated from high school and took a job as a waitress.

 

She’s very observing but funny and knows about her celestial powers. She enjoys the simple things in life like good food and Disney movies but doesn’t have any friends as her the ones she grew up with were also Nephilims and killed by heaven’s command

 

She’s very selfless and tries to fill the empty hole in her heart by helping others where and whenever she can while wondering if she’s ever going to be able to live a fully normal life without danger.

##  **Dean Winchester  
**

**Species** : Human

 **Occupation** : Hunter, Man Of Letters, member of Team Free Will, Michael’s Vessel

 **Family:** Sam (younger brother), John Winchester (deceased father), Mary Winchester (deceased mother but resurrected after 33 years)

 **Personality** : Dean and his younger brother Sam Winchester were raised as supernatural hunters after their mother was killed by a demon when Dean was four and Sam 6 months old. He was a mother and father figure to his younger brother whenever their father John Winchester went hunting all alone.

He’s very funny, a little bit mischievous and in contrast to Sam, a little bit immature. He’s very good with kids and the ladies. He’s also a fan of classic rock music but avoid emotional intimacy because of his dangerous lifestyle, prefers to engage with women only as sexual partners.

Dean values his family’s safety over anything else, going as far as sacrificing his very soul and suffering in hell to have Sam resurrected after being killed. Even though he keeps himself in excellent physical shape, Dean loves fast food, especially cheeseburgers and pie.

He is terrified of flying and claims that is the reason why he drives everywhere. Dean is ruthless and aggressive when he is hunting, but in spite of that, he is capable of acknowledging whenever he’s going too far. He hates showing his emotions to monsters, fearing that they will use it as a weapon against him.

##  **Sam Winchester**

**Species:** Human

 **Occupation:** Hunter, Man Of Letters, member of Team Free Will, Lucifer’s Vessel  **  
**

 **Family:**  Dean (older brother), John and Mary Winchester  
 ****

 **Personality:** Samuel “Sam/Sammy” William Winchester was raised as a supernatural hunter along with his older brother Dean after their mother was killed when he was six months old. Sam left the hunting life to pursue a career in law, and most likely would have married his college sweetheart Jessica Moore. He was reluctant to start hunting again but when Jessica was killed, he was pushed back into the hunting life. 

 ****Sam is usually kind, empathetic, intelligent and independent **.** He is often the exasperated voice of reason in his relationship with Dean, who in turn sees him as a geek or prude, and teasingly calls him “bitch“ to which he responds with “ Jerk”. **  
**

 ****Sam has phenomenal mental power. where he is able to mentally overpower possession by Satan himself to stop the apocalypse. Because of his intelligence, Sam is usually assigned the role of researching information for hunts; he is the "brain”, whilst Dean is the “muscle”. He normally remembers details that Dean overlooks and is prone to make connections quicker than his brother. He also knows a great deal of information that causes Dean to label him a “walking encyclopedia of weirdness”.

##  **Castiel**

**Species:** Angel

 **Occupation:** Hunter, member of Team Free Will, Fallen Angel

 **Family:** God (father and creator), angels (siblings)

 **Personality:** Castiel, often shortened to “Cass” is a powerful angel of the Lord who was responsible for saving Dean Winchester from Hell, on the archangles’ command.

Castiel is a strong, determined, impulsive, competitive and naïve celestial being. Like most angels, Castiel expresses little to no emotion, which creates flaws and complexities in his persona. He does, however, become close friends with the brothers, who encourage him to be kinder, more caring and more selfless. 

##  **OTHER CHARACTERS**

 

 

##  **Lucifer**

**Species:** Archangel

 **Occupation:** Fallen Archangel,  Creator of demons, Ruler of Hell (formerly), President of the United States (formerly while possessing Jefferson Rooney)

 **Family:** God (father), the Archangels (brothers), Jack (son)

 **Personality:** It’s the devil….I ain’t have to explain that 😂

##  **Rowena McLeod**

**Species:** Human (witch)

 **Occupation:** Witchcraft

 **Family:** Crowley (son)

 **Personality:** Rowena is an intelligent, cunning and extremely manipulative individual who takes great pride in her deceit and devious nature. She often fluctuates between her mannerisms, sometimes presenting herself as calm and courteous and then suddenly vicious and violent when revealing her true intentions. She is exceptionally ruthless towards her enemies, whether they are people she loathes or disapproves of or someone who has simply annoyed her. 

Rowena often feigns a warm and sweet disposition towards others in order to manipulate them and gain their trust. Rowena claims to be extremely proud of her son, Crowley, and regrets abandoning him as a child. She states that she left him both for his safety and to further her career in witchcraft which she deemed “no environment to raise a child”. However, it is highly implied she never cared for her son as a child, apparently trying to sell him for pigs on one occasion and abandoning him so she could live out her own selfish desires. 

##  **Kelly Kline**

**Species:** Human

Occupation: Presidential Aide (formerly)

 **Family:** Jack (son) Jefferson Rooney (secret lover and father of Jack)

 **Personality:** Kelly is an ordinary woman with dreams for a life with a husband and a child. At some point, she became romantically involved with Jefferson Rooney, whom she wished she could openly be with instead of secretly. She trusted Jeff very much, so much that she did not suspect it when Jeff became possessed and it was Lucifer who slept with her and got her pregnant.

##  **Mary Winchester**

**Species:** Human

 **Occupation:** Hunter

 **Family:** John Winchester (deceased husband, Sam and Dean (sons), 

 **Personality:** Mary was originally depicted as a loving, gentle mother. Her spirit showed great devotion to her children and was willing to sacrifice herself to save them. 

Upon resurrection, Mary was horrified to learn that her sons, now adults, had been raised as hunters by John because of her death, and that John himself was dead. Despite being in an unfamiliar world surrounded by people she did not know, Mary was quick to adapt if not simply to deal with more confronting situations. She acknowledged Castiel was an angel and accepted Dean’s story that he was her son. 


	2. The attack

****

  


 

##  **CHAPTER ONE: The attack**

 

 

 

“G’morning” [Y/N] greeted her neighbor once she walked past his house, he gave her a warm smile in return before making his way back inside, the newsletters resting in his hands. It was a beautiful, sunny morning and [Y/N] was making her walking her way to the diner. She had decided to skip the car ride and go by foot as she wanted to cherish the beautiful sky and the chirping birds.

 

She wasn’t even irritated that Macy, her co-worker had been able to convince their boss to switch their schedules as she wanted to spend the morning with her boyfriend. [Y/N]’s shift usually started in the late afternoon, the time where most people were getting off work and filling up the diner with their mostly rude and impolite manners.

 

It was the third day of the week, [Y/N]’s third morning shift and she slowly began to get used to it. She let out a pleased sigh at the sound of the few people walking by on the street, minding their own business while making their way to work. Not so many cars were driving by and it made a smile creep onto, [Y/N]’s face as she loved the quiet and peaceful atmosphere.

 

She cleared her throat and picked up the pace, silently realizing that if she would continue to stay in trance, she’d be late for work. She took mental notes of the tasks she’d have to do before starting her shift and let out a sigh as the diner was a few minutes away. Out of the blue, [Y/N] felt a cold shiver run down her spine while the sound of wings fluttering behind her caught her attention.

 

 _Something is happening…_ [Y/N] bit her lip while a small frown crept onto her face as she felt threatened and unsafe, like multiple pair of eyes were burning holes in the back of her head. The uncomfortable sensation she felt made her heart pound in her chest as she sensed that her peaceful morning had been interrupted.

 

_“That’s her!”_

_“Focus, she can’t escape this time!”_

_“We have to be careful!”_

[Y/N] groaned as her head started to throb painfully, so many voices talking in her head while she continued to slightly jog her way down the street. Her whole body going into alarm mode as she knew that she was being followed.

 

Her stomach churned in discomfort as she silently prayed that nothing would happen to her, she had never hurt a soul and didn’t believe that she deserved to be persecuted.

 

 _“No need to pray now, [Y/N]”_  a female voice spoke in her head to which she gasped out loud before starting to run, happy to see that the diner was not too far away. “Now!” a loud voice suddenly yelled behind her and before she knew it, [Y/N] had been dragged into a quiet alley.

 

Her eyes widened in panic while someone muffled her screams with their hands while having their arm wrapped around her neck, slowly choking her. [Y/N] continued to scream in horror while tears brimmed her eyes, she was squirming around, desperate to get out of the choke hold while a woman walked up to her, no remorse or sympathy shown in her facial expression.

 

“Sachael, loosen up your grip. She should at least know why she’s going to die” the woman spoke and watched [Y/N] cough and gasp as she finally was able to breathe properly. Sachael wrapped both arms tightly around her shoulders to keep her from escaping.

 

“W-Why?!” [Y/N] asked, her voice trembling from fear. Her stomach was churning in discomfort as she still had troubles realizing what was happening. The women walked up to her and stared deeply into her eyes, “What’s my name?” she slowly questioned [Y/N]/.

 

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “I-I don’t…” she stuttered but stopped mid-sentence when another shiver ran down her back. “Sariel,  **angel** of guidance…” [Y/N] muttered, silently cussing at her angelic abilities.

 

  


 

 

Sariel smiled and nodded her head, “I’m sure you now know why we’re here” she continued to which [Y/N] sighed and dropped her gaze to the dirty ground, her heart slowly sinking in the pit of her stomach. “Because of my angelic father” she mumbled, the memories of how her mother was killed flashing past her eyes.

 

“B-But why do I have to die?! I know what I am but I have never hurt anyone!” [Y/N] burst out, her heart heavy with pain, shame and disappointment. Sariel sighed and shook her head, “It’s against the law, [Y/N]. Your mother should have never conceived you, A  **Nephilim**. Or let alone get intimate with an angel” she explained to which [Y/N] clenched her teeth as a harsh wave of anger pumped through her body.

 

  


 

 

Sariel chuckled at her expression and shrugged her shoulders, “We don’t know how you have been able to stay below angel radar but we finally found you and will end this once and for all” the angel spoke while slowly drawing her  **angel  blade** from her sleeve.

 

  


 

 

[Y/N]’s heart skipped several beats as she froze, not being able to believe that she was about to die, her legs were trembling and her throat was dry. She had somehow known that she’d be punished for what she was but deep down, thought that heaven would have enough compassion for her after they had killed her mother and watch her go from foster home to foster home. Sariel slowly lifted the blade and pressed the sharp tip of it against her chest, where her heart was located.

 

“We hope that you had a good life and enjoyed every moment of it because you never deserved to live so long” Sachael muttered in [Y/N]’s ear, making the tears finally stream down her cheeks while she couldn’t stop staring at Sariel, waiting for the gut-wrenching stab.

 

“Hey!” an unknown voice called from behind her, making Sariel turn around before she let out a loud scream while a bright light exploded from her open mouth, eyes and ears, making all Sachael and [Y/N] clench their eyes shut while she withered before falling onto the ground, lifeless.

 

  


 

[Y/N] opened her eyes and gasped out loud upon seeing the deceased  **vessel**  lying on the ground. “Cass!” the same voice yelled before she focused her gaze in front of her and realized that Sam and Dean Winchester along with Castiel were standing in front of her.

 

  


 

 

Sachael loosened his grip around [Y/N] which gave her the opportunity to elbow him in the ribs and listen to his painful groan. The angel fell back while [Y/N] turned around and kicked him in the stomach multiple times, the anger rushing through her increasing her strength before she kicked him in the face and knocked him into unconsciousness while blood slowly oozed out of the cuts he had all across his face.

 

[Y/N] turned around and watched how Sam bent down and quickly took Sariel’s blade while Dean walked up to her with a concerned expression on his face. “Hey…Are you alright?” he gently asked and placed his hands on her shoulders. [Y/N] slowly nodded her head as her body shivered at his gently touch, it was like a thousand of sparks were rushing through their bodies.

 

  


 

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes while breathing heavily, it was like the world had stopped turning for a few moments. [Y/N] and Dean lost themselves into each other’s eyes and immediately felt connected. “Dean” Castiel spoke behind him, ruining the intense moment of his friend, , “What?” he asked after finally breaking the deep gaze he was sharing with [Y/N]. “We have to get rid of the bodies” the angel explained while thinking of a way to do that without catching the attention of other people.

 

“Sam, Dean and Castiel” [Y/N] mumbled to which the three men stared at her in shock, not expecting her to know their true identities. “How do you know us?” Sam asked and took a step towards her, a slight frown resting on his face as he hated being exposed.

 

“The angels constantly talk about you three” [Y/N] stated to which Dean frowned, “Angels?” he questioned. She hummed and nodded her head, “I’m a Nephilim,  **angel radio**  goes crazy about you all. I constantly have to listen to their whines and complaints about finding you, then fighting you only to end up losing you and having to start the whole cycle again”.

 

  


 

Castiel nodded his head and walked up to her, making Dean step back but not breaking his mesmerizing gaze from the Nephilim. “Who is your father, [Y/N]?” the angel asked while placing his hand on her shoulder and closing his eyes, using his angelic powers to quickly go through the memories from when she was born until the present moment. Castiel groaned and focused harder on trying to see the image of [Y/N]’s father but not being able to find one, just all the memories of her and her mother.

 

“I-I don’t know who my father is. My mother only told me that he was an angel, that’s all” she sighed and shook her head, that subject always leaving her in pain and sadness as she wished to know who her father was and why he was never present in her life. Castiel took a step back and nodded his head, “I’m sorry” he apologized. He wasn’t able to put himself into [Y/N]’s shoes but knew that losing a loved one was something very painful and saddening.

 

“Doesn’t she know more?” Sam questioned which made Castiel frown and look at him with a disapproving look. “She was killed on  **heaven** ’s command when she was nine” he mumbled while Dean stared sadly at [Y/N], his heart painfully clenching in his chest as he was able to relate to her.  _We went through the same loss and pain_  he thought to himself while his stomach churned, a sensation he wasn’t used to feeling.

 

  


 

Sam cleared his throat, “I-I uh…I am …” he stuttered ashamed to which [Y/N] shook her head and used her Nephilim ability to enter his mind and listening to him cussing and screaming at himself.  _Don’t worry about it, Sam. It’s okay_ , [Y/N] reassured him and watched in amusement how he jumped in surprise by her action.

 

“What is it?” Dean asked concerned while watching his younger brother shake his head in awe, “You can read minds?” he asked to which [Y/N] proudly nodded her head “It has helped me avoid many dangerous and unwanted situations” she explained while Castiel nodded his head, fully understanding her point of view.

 

“May I ask how you found me?” [Y/N] questioned while looking at the three men, grateful that they had saved her life. Besides reading and manipulating people’s minds, she had never used her powers to hurt anyone and wasn’t planning on either as she had been able to live a decent life.

 

“We were planning on having breakfast at that diner and saw what was happening to you” Dean said while pointing at [Y/N]’s work place to which she smiled, “I work there! How about I serve you some breakfast on the house?” at the mention of food, Sam and Dean immediately smiled and nodded their heads as they were starving while Castiel frowned slightly, silently missing being able to fully enjoy the taste of food.

 

[Y/N] nodded her head and was about to turn around when she suddenly was captured in a tight grip, Sachael having gained consciousness again and trying to go through with heaven’s command. “Stop! Let me go!” [Y/N] screamed and tried to elbow him again but failed as she wasn’t able to properly move her arms.

 

Castiel clenched his jaw while Sam and Dean stepped forwards to free her from the angel’s grip but he took a step backwards “Stop! One more step and I will kill her!” he screamed while drawing his  **angel blade**  from his sleeve and pointing the tip to the side [Y/N]’s head. Sam and Dean immediately froze on spot and slowly lifted their hands in the air to show their surrender.

 

  


 

[Y/N] let out a soft whimper and took a deep, shaky breath before quickly stomping on Sachael’s foot, making him scream out in pain while she quickly got out of his grip and fell to the ground. The angel growled and turned to her with a cold glare and and limped towards her, slowly lifting the blade and ready to end her life with it. “It’s over now” Sachael exclaimed while panting, already feeling his chest swell with pride as he knew that heaven would reward him for his deed.

 

[Y/N] let out another whimper while staring horrified at the blade, not wanting to her death to be painful. Castiel snuck up on Sachael and placed his hand on the back of his head before his angelic powers immediately killed him, the exploding bright light making [Y/N] and the brothers hiss in irritation and clench their eyes shut while listening to the angel’s scream before the vessel fell lifelessly onto the ground.

  


 

 

[Y/N] couldn’t help but stare at his burned-out eyes while her heart clenched painfully in her chest, knowing that the human who had allowed Sachael to possess him probably didn’t know what danger he had gotten himself into and probably left a family behind.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam and Dean asked while helping [Y/N] get back onto her feet. She nodded her head and dusted the dirt off her uniform, her eyes still not leaving the deceased angel on the ground. “I am” she muttered and finally met Dean’s piercing gaze, her heart skipping several beats as she found herself lost in his beautiful eyes again.

 

Sam watched in amusement how his older brother was falling in love with the beautiful half breed.  _I am going to tease the hell out of him_ , he thought to himself with a chuckle while shaking his head.  _Why?_  [Y/N] wondered while fixing her gaze away from Dean to Sam, still being able to read his mind.

 

“U-uh, no reason. Do you mind leaving my thoughts to myself, now?” Sam asked embarrassed while Dean gave him and [Y/N] a confused frown, not knowing about their telepathic communication. She nodded her head, “And what are you going to do with the bodies?” she wondered while taking a few deep breaths, feeling overwhelmed by so many emotions.

 

“We will burn them. After all, they were human beings giving up their bodies for heaven” Castiel muttered while shaking his head, silently hating the fact that he had to kill innocent people almost on a daily basis. [Y/N] bit her lip as her heart began to pound at a thought that had popped up in her mind.

 

“Let me help you” she suggested to which the brothers and Castiel frowned, “What?” Sam asked while she let out a shaky breath and fumbled with her fingers as she was willing to break the one rule she had set for herself.

 

“Let me help you get rid of the bodies, right now” she spoke with more determination. All her life, [Y/N] had been trying to hide her special powers. She wanted to be normal, have a normal life and be surrounded by normal people. After the brothers and angel came and saved her, she had quickly realized that she was never destined to be normal. Now was her chance at finding her purpose in life and live it to the fullest.

 

“What do you mean, right now?” Castiel asked with furrowed eyebrows. [Y/N] swallowed hard and looked at him, “I’m sure I’m able to get rid of them, this instant. People will freak out if you will carry the bodies to your car and drive off or let alone, just leave them here” she stated to which Dean nodded his head.

 

“She’s right” Sam agreed, the three men took a few steps backwards “Okay, do whatever you need to do” Castiel gently spoke upon seeing the nervous and guilty expression on [Y/N]’s face. She nodded her head and cleared her throat before focusing on the two lifeless bodies on the ground.

 

She slowly raised her hand and thought of fire, burning hot fire while clenching her eyes shut. She felt the heat of it in the palm of her hand while Sam, Dean and Castiel watched awestruck how she slowly clenched her hand into a fist and the bodies slowly disintegrated into ash, the wind blowing it away and leaving no trace behind.

 

the angelic senses made [Y/N] realize that the bodies had been destroyed so, she cleared her mind while her eyes fluttered open. The heat vanished from the palm of her hand while she gasped,  _I did it…_ she thought to herself. Castiel walked over to her and engulfed her in a soft embrace as he knew that she was in desperate need of one.

 

“Thank you, [Y/N]. Please don’t feel bad about it. You’re alive and you helped us and that’s all that matters” he whispered into her ear while she clung onto him and let her tears stream down her face. [Y/N] felt a little bit dizzy and her hand buzzed, her body was still trying to cope with the events that had happened.

 

“I-I’m okay” she muttered and sniffled before pulling away from Castiel’s embrace, only to be engulfed by one from Sam and Dean. “You’re safe now” the oldest Winchester whispered while her sweet scent filled his nostrils, making his stomach churn as he wanted to bury his head in the crook of her neck and stay like that forever. His heart was desperately yearning for her and it made him anxious as he had never felt such a strong connection with someone.

 

_“The Winchesters are with her!”_

_“They saved her!”_

_“She’s more powerful than we thought!”_

_“We can’t lose more brothers and sisters!”_

_“We need to end this nonsense, now!”_

 

“No” [Y/N] stated before she and Castiel groaned while rubbing their foreheads. “Angel radio is going crazy again. They know we’re with her and will probably come up with a new plan to end her life” the angel muttered while [Y/N] felt another cold shiver run down her spine.

 

Sam and Dean sighed while shaking their heads “No, we won’t let anyone hurt her. [Y/N], you can stay with us until we’ll find a salutation” Dean firmly stated, the mere thought of her getting hurt making him feel nauseous.

 

She stared at him and slowly nodded her head, a shudder going down her back as she suddenly realized something. “They are afraid” [Y/N] mumbled and furrowed her eyebrows, “Heaven is afraid that  **Lucifer** , the  **archangel** , might find me, convince me to go join his plan in taking over the world with his unborn son….”.

 

  


 

 

  


 

Castiel, Dean and Sam gasped out loud and shot each other a warning look, shocked of what [Y/N] just had shared with them. “So…you know tha-“ Dean began but she cut him off, “That Lucifer has conceived a Nephilim and wants to take over the world? Yes, the second he implanted his seed inside the woman, my head began to pound like crazy and I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Every hair stood up on my body and I knew that something bad had happened”.

 

“Okay, you’re coming with us because you might help us on the search for the soon-to-be mother” Dean stated and lead [Y/N] out of the alley and onto the street, hoping that no angels would try to stop them from trying to get to the impala.

 

“Is she in danger?” [Y/N] questioned while the team quickly reached the car and got into it. She copied their actions and sat in the backseat with Castiel before Dean quickly started the car and the drive towards their bunker, “Yes. She knows that Lucifer possessed the president of the united states, also known as her secret lover, and was able to run off before we could get her to come with us.

 

She knows what she’s carrying and is determined to handle the situation by herself” Castiel added which made [Y/N] frown and shake her head, “Poor thing” she muttered, feeling sorry for Kelly. “But how do you know about Lucifer’s plan?” Sam asked and shot her a curious look from the rear-view mirror.

 

“I-I had a vision” [Y/N] confessed, making everybody in the car go silent, the tension thickening at the surprising confession. “I saw how he stood on top of a mountain, spread his arms and let out a relieved sigh… He will try to convince his son to follow his footsteps and destroy the world as we know it…turn it into something horrendous filled with death, pain and misery”.

 

  


 

 

“I didn’t have that vision” Castiel spoke out, “All the angels felt the strong sensation but no one had a vision. How come you had one?” he questioned while scanning [Y/N] from head to toe, silently wondering how she had been able to see the devil’s vision. She shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe because I am the only Nephilim left?” [Y/N] suggested, unsure of herself.

 

“What?” Sam chirped in, not believing what he was hearing.

 

“I am the only Nephilim left in the world. That’s the reason why I’ve been running away from heaven all my life. I had friends, who were just like me while going in and out of different foster homes…They were killed and that made me get kicked out of my homes. People thought that I was cursed as innocent children died in my presence” [Y/N] murmured while her heart painfully clenched in her chest at the memories of her few true friends getting killed by angels. They had also stated that they had never deserved to live in the first place before ramming their blades through in their chests and leaving them to bleed to death before vanishing and leaving [Y/N] with the terrible memories.

 

“That could be the reason” Castiel exclaimed as the theory seemed very logical, “Maybe you’re connected to half breed because you’re the only one left” at his words, [Y/N]’s heart fluttered, the thought of gaining a new friend immediately made hope rush through her body but it quickly vanished as she remembered that the Nephilim was lucifer’s.

 

“Alright, let’s go inside and have some breakfast” Dean spoke while pulling up at the bunker, his stomach growling as it was desperate for some food. The rest of the group quickly got out of the car and followed him to the entrance of the building.

 

  


 

“Wow”, [Y/N] softly gasped while going down the stairs and admiring the beautiful building. 

  


 

Her eye twitched as suddenly memories of the Men Of Letters entered her mind, how they had build the place and secured it from any danger outside of it. “Fascinating” she smiled while reaching the end of the stairs and walking over to the meeting table, taking a seat at it and sighing while looking around.

 

  


 

 

Sam immediately rushed to the kitchen while muttering, “Food, I need food” over and over again and Castiel followed him as he offered his help in preparing breakfast. Dean waited until they were out of sight before taking a seat across from [Y/N]. They smiled at each other while their eyes held so many emotions, the intense attraction they felt for one another left them both breathless and in awe.

 

“How are you feeling?” the hunter gently asked, assuming that [Y/N] was probably still in shock of what just had happened. “Surprisingly, I’m okay” she answered and bit her lip to stop herself from focusing her gaze on Dean’s inviting lips. She swallowed hard as she craved to press her own against his and lose herself into the pleasant feeling.

 

“I guess the day has finally come” she added and cleared her throat. “What day?” Dean asked curious, hanging onto every word that left [Y/N]’s mouth as her voice sounded like music to his ears. “The day I have been waiting for; finding my purpose”.

 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “I always knew that I wasn’t normal. My mother made me realize that at a young age but after I lost her…I-I tried to hide what I truly am, only used the telepathic ability to avoid certain situations but  _really_  using my powers is something I wondered if I would have to do one day. And that day had finally come” [Y/N] explained while Dean slowly slid his hand across and table and placed it on top of hers, making their hands tingle at the delicate touch. No one spoke a word as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes, feeling like they had known each other all their lives while their hearts swelled with love.

 

Dean’s heart skipped a few beats before it began to pound in his chest, never having felt so alive and overwhelmed with such strong emotions. “I-I…” he stuttered and swallowed the lump that had formed itself in his through, normally he always knew what to say around ladies but with [Y/N], he wasn’t able to think straight and express how he felt.

 

[Y/N] gave him a breathtaking smile while slowly nodding her head, silently encouraging him to share his thoughts with her. When he still wasn’t able to do so, she took it upon herself to find out what he was thinking as she was desperate to know if he felt the same way as she did.

 

[Y/N] bit her lip and slowly used her angelic abilities to enter his mind, excited to know what she was about to hear.  _Here we go_ , she thought to herself while her stomach churned from excitement and a little bit of anxiety. She took a deep breath and listened to Dean’s thoughts.

 

…

 

Nothing.

 

 

[Y/N] wasn’t able to hear a thing. She frowned slowly,  _Weird…_ her inner voice spoke as Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her facial expression. “Is something wrong?” he asked and gently squeezed her hand in his before pulling it away and leaning back on his chair. [Y/N] shook her head and cleared her throat, “No, everything is alright” she lied to which he gave her a gorgeous smile.

 

“You are so beautiful” Dean gently gushed, not being able to keep that fact to himself anymore. [Y/N] couldn’t help but grin as she loved the attention she was receiving, she had been very lonely and it had been over a year since she last had a love interest and sexual intercourse.

 

“Thank you” she chuckled to which Dean slowly shook his head, “I’ve seen a lot of beautiful women but you…you are something special. I have never laid my eyes on someone as breathtaking as you” he continued to admire [Y/N], not being able to bite his tongue as he was so overwhelmed by the beautiful sensations pumping through his body.

 

“Wow” [Y/N] gasped, “That’s the sweetest thing someone has ever ever said to me” she confessed with a pounding heart. It was true, [Y/N] did have a few boyfriends but none of them treated her the way she deserved to be treated. They were jerks who either only wanted to get in her panties and hide the relationship or tried to get her to change her physical appearance for them once she was dating them long enough to discover their true colors. She had lowered her expectations because she only had bad experience with men, hearing Dean voice his thoughts about her slowly made hope rush through her heart and wonder if not all men were idiots.

 

There was something reassuring and loving about him that left [Y/N] weak in her knees, her stomach churning and heart pound like crazy against her rib cage. She had never felt such things when falling in love, she wasn’t quite used to it either but didn’t want the amazing sentiments to stop rushing through her body.

 

“Breakfast is ready!” Sam’s loud voice echoed from the kitchen before the delicious smell of eggs and bacon filled the bunker. Dean and [Y/N] immediately stood up and hummed in contentment as killing angels had left them famished. “After you, beautiful” he said with a gorgeous smile and let [Y/N] enter the hallway to the kitchen first, his eyes continuing to scan her beauty from behind before he whispered a soft “I’m so screwed” with a smile on his face.

 

 

 


	3. You're staying with us

 

##  **CHAPTER TWO: You’re staying with us**

 

 

“That was unacceptable!” [Y/N]’s boss, one of the cooks, yelled at her while whipping the grease off his hands on his apron. She clenched her jaw and nodded her head, pretending to be sorry for not having attended work and calling in sick the previous day. “Why didn’t you call? All I needed was a simple sign to know that you weren’t coming” he continued to question her while flipping the bacon stripes in the pan.

 

“A rush of nausea hit me and I wasn’t able to sit or stand straight. I didn’t have the strength to pick up the phone and call in sick, boss. I’m very sorry and promise that such thing won’t happen again” [Y/N] stated while refraining herself from rolling her eyes.  _If you would only know what I went through yesterday…_ her inner voice spoke. After She had spent the morning with the Winchesters and Castiel, the shock of what had happened had finally gotten to her after they had had breakfast together.

 

[Y/N] broke down crying in the library as she feared for her life, she knew that other creatures were walking the earth besides humans and animals and it finally made her realize that she couldn’t continue to hide in the dark. She had been crying hysterically for an hour while Sam and Dean tried to calm her down but failed.

 

It wasn’t until Dean had gently placed his hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away that [Y/N] was able get off her emotional roller coaster. His touched left her weak and yearning for more while she lost himself in his piercing gaze. “ _It’s alright, [Y/N]. Heaven may be after you but we’re here to help and protect you”_  Dean had whispered before embracing her in a soothing hug that swiftly made the sadness disappear.

 

Once she fully had stopped crying, Dean drove her back to her house and advised her to not leave it as more angels would probably be on the search for her.

 

“[Y/N]” her boss said, making her jump out of her mini flashback and clear her throat. “As I said, it won’t happen again” she promised to which he grumbled and nodded his head. “Well then go and take some orders” he commanded, making her fake a smile and nod her head before turning around and noticing a couple already sitting at the counter, giggling and sharing tender kisses.

 

 _God…I wish Dean would kiss me like that_  [Y/N] thought to herself before shaking her head and putting a polite smile on her face. “Hi, my name is [Y/N]. Are you ready to order?”. “Yes” the young man spoke, “We’ll have the scrambled eggs with bacon and toast” he smiled politely while his girlfriend stared lovingly at him, making [Y/N] silently a little bit jealous as she missed the feeling of being loved and desired. “Okay, and what would you like to drink?” she questioned while scribbling the order onto her note pad.

 

“Black coffee, please. How early can you serve?” the young woman asked, obviously very hungry. [Y/N] chuckled, “In ten minutes, Ma’am” she responded before turning around walking over to her boss while ripping the small page off her notepad and handing it over to him. He analyzed the order and nodded his head, “Give me a few minutes” [Y/N] nodded while walking over to the coffee maker. She poured the water into the reservoir and returned the carafe to the heating plate, then added a decent amount of coffee to the filter. She used a tablespoon of ground coffee and few fluid ounces of cold water and was in the middle of closing the lid when she felt a cold shiver run down her back.

 

Her heart skipped several beats while she felt the blood pump harshly through her veins.  _Someone is here…an angel_  [Y/N] thought to herself as she recalled feeling the same sensation before she had been dragged into the alley the day before. Her stomach began to churn while she turned the coffeemaker on with a shaky finger and slowly turning around, noticing a man in a black suit sitting at the booth by the window.

 

“Are you going to serve him or just stare at him?” her boss muttered while rolling his eyes, silently wondering if he had made the wrong decision into hiring [Y/N]. She cleared her throat and nodded her head while trying to calm down her pounding her. A loud beeping sound filled her ears before the voices began to ramble again.

 

_“She won’t escape this time”_

_“Do it, now!”_

_“Make sure to wipe the memories of the witnesses”_

[Y/N] let out a soft groan and shook her head before slowly walking around the counter, her boss glaring at her. She let out a few shaky breaths while getting her notepad and pen out of her little pocket and faked a smile while finally approaching the angel.

 

He looked up at her and smiled, “Hello Ma’am. I’d like to order some pancakes with bacon, please” he said to which [Y/N] wrote the order down while clenching her jaw, making a mental note to send Sam and Dean a quick message as soon as she’d get the chance to.

 

“Of course, Nathanial” she answered and let out a huff when he widened his eyes in surprise. ”Oh yes, I know all of your names” [Y/N] muttered through clenched teeth while her irises glowed up in a bright gold, making the angel swallow hard as he felt threatened and a little bit scared.

 

Without a word he drew a folded note from his jacket and handed it over to her, her fingers shaking when taking the it and quickly placing the note in her pocket. “Do you need anything else?” a fake smile was plastered on her face while she wondered what the note said.

 

Nathanial shook his head and suddenly smirked, “No, thank you Ma’am” which made [Y/N] turn around and walk back to the counter while feeling Nathanial’s gaze burn holes in the back of her head.  _This is just too weird_ …she thought while handing her boss the new order and hoping that she’d be able to sneak away for a few minutes to collect her thoughts as she felt uncomfortable, under observation and threatened.

 

 

“Bring the trash out and take some flour and sugar from the storage room while you’re at it” he commanded, making [Y/N] mumble a faint “Yes, sir” before rushing to door that lead her to the kitchen. She immediately got her phone out and ignored the angry glares of her co-workers, who were either washing the plates or cleaning the stoves, while unlocking it and going to the message app.

 

 

**From: [Y/N]**

**To: Dean**

_Dean, there’s an angel here at the diner. I’m sensing something bad and don’t know what to do. Please hurry._

 

 

 

After she hit “send”, [Y/N] took a few deep breaths as her stomach was still in knots, she was worried for everyone’s safety as she didn’t know how what heaven was planning on doing to her and the people around her. “Okay, okay” she mumbled to herself while walking over to the second cook who was holding a big garbage bag in his hand.

 

“There ya go” he said and nodded his head, “Thanks” [Y/N] mumbled and dragged the bag to the back of kitchen while soft groans left her lips. She kicked the door open and stepped outside into the small alley. She closed the door behind her and dragged the bag to the dumpster a few feet away from her while taking a few deep breaths, the fresh air filling her lungs relaxing her a little bit.

 

[Y/N] opened the dumpster’s lid and quickly threw the trash bag inside of it while letting out a long sigh. After closing it, she turned around and then leaned her back against the dumpster as she silently wondered if Dean had gotten her message.  _I should’ve stayed home today…_ she thought to herself.

 

“The note” [Y/N] gasped as she quickly took it out of her pocket and unfolded it, fear and anxiety rushing through her body as she stared at the unknown signs.

 

**A/N: _Yeah...I scribbled that..._**

 

  


 

 

Her heart sunk to the pit of the stomach as she suddenly was able to read the note, it was written in  **Enochian**. 

  


 

 

 “ **The half breed must die** , [Y/N] translated to herself as her heart began to pound harshly against her rib cage. She swallowed the lump that had formed itself in her throat while dropping the note onto the ground and letting out a shaky breath.

 

“No…No…No” [Y/N] anxiously whispered to herself while rubbing her neck in frustration and despair. “This can’t be happening” she panted while her stomach churned in discomfort, the fear creeping underneath her skin.

 

The sound of wings fluttering caught her attention and made her turn around, facing Nathanial who already had his blade drawn out while a smirk rested on his face but he wasn’t alone this time.

 

“Z-Zuphlas” [Y/N] muttered before swallowing hard, she knew that she didn’t stand a chance against two angels as she didn’t know how to properly use her Nephilim powers. They walked up to her and clenched their jaws, forcing [Y/N] to step backwards until her back hit the wall.  _Shit…_. “P-Please” she begged as she didn’t know what to do, the fear and panic rushing through her body refrained her from being able to think clear. She had no plan on how to escape the two angels and knew that praying wasn’t an option either.

 

“You can’t run or hide from us anymore, [Y/N]. Rules are Rules” Zuphlas calmly spoke, no empathy or any other emotions laced in his voice. She swallowed hard as her knees began to tremble, “Please don’t do this” [Y/N] begged one last time while thick tears brimmed her eyes, she felt helpless and terrified.

 

“Enough! It’s time to die” Nathanial huffed before ramming his blade in her shoulder. Causing her to gasp out loud “Ah!” [Y/N] screamed and hunched over as the sharp pain in her shoulder made her feel dizzy.

 

She was gasping for air while the tears streamed down her face, the two angels watching patiently while expecting her to die of the inflicted wound. [Y/N] was about to say something when suddenly, adrenaline pumped through her blood. She regained her posture and stared wide eyed as she slowly removed the blade, the bleeding coming to a halt while she felt her flesh heal itself. The wound disappeared in a matter of a few seconds, her body had healed itself.

 

“W-Wow [Y/N] whispered awestruck, still trying to process that just had happened. She slowly fixed her gaze on the angel blade and let out an astonished huff as reality had hit her. “I’m immortal” she muttered and swallowed hard. Before she could get another word out, Nathanial and Zuphlas charged towards her but were pulled back and slammed onto their backs on the ground.

 

Castiel held them down by their heads before quickly killing them, the bright light exploding from the vessels making [Y/N] clench her eyes shut while dropping the angel blade onto the ground. She waited until the light faded before opening her eyes and seeing Sam and Dean walk up to her, embracing her in a soothing hug.

 

  


 

“We came just in time” Sam whispered and pulled back, giving [Y/N] a reassuring smile which she returned while sniffling. He turned around and helped Castiel drag the lifeless bodies near the dumpster while Dean was still holding onto her.

 

“I’m so sorry, [Y/N]” he apologized while his heart achingly pounded in his chest. Dean couldn’t stop thinking of the horrified expression she had on her face a few seconds ago and wished that she could stay in his arms forever. “I-I’m okay” [Y/N] cleared her throat and sighed heavily, his scent instantly calming her down.

 

“What happened?” Castiel’s voice interrupted the tender moment, she pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears away. “I got stabbed with the blade but something came over me and I pulled it out of my shoulder. My body healed itself…”. Sam let out a surprised huff while a smile crept onto his face.

 

“You’re immortal?” Dean whispered awestruck, a rush of happiness and relief rushing through his body.  _She’ll be able to protect herself from any further danger_ , his inner voice spoke while [Y/N] nodded her head and let out a relieved sigh. “I didn’t know that but I think that it’s a good thing. I’ll be able to protect myself while learning how to properly use my powers because I can’t constantly call you to come and save me” she stated, making the three men hum in approval.

 

“But first we have to welcome you in our team and home. You won’t be able to live this life anymore, [Y/N]. Are you aware of that?” Sam explained. “I know” she sighed but was able to smile, “My life will never be the same again but I am more than willing to use my powers for the greater good” she spoke determined.

 

Dean shot her a proud smile at her selfless demeanor, “Let’s go then. We’ll drive to your house and let you collect your belongings” he explained. “Wait” Castiel inter-meddled, “The bodies” he uttered with a frown on his face, he still wasn’t used to killing his own brothers and sisters. It still pained his heart to do so.

 

“Already on it” [Y/N] declared and watched them step back before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about fire again, burning hot while lifting her hand and slowly clenching it into a fist.

 

She bit her lip when the palm of her hand began to heat up again while the bodies slowly disintegrated. Sam and Dean quickly picked the angel blades off the ground while [Y/N] opened her eyes and shook her hand, trying to get the heat to vanish from it before they all walked out of the alley.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“Thanks, Sam” [Y/N] smiled as he shoved her suitcase under the bed after helping her get settled in her new room, before giving her a quick hug. “No problem, [Y/N]. Cass’s gone out to get us lunch, I’ll call you when he’ll arrive” he informed her with one last smile before turning around and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 

[Y/N] sat down at the edge of the bed and stared down at her fingers, tears brimming her eyes as her mind had finally processed the past events. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, fear creeping up her skin which left her shuddering as she was terrified of what the following days and months held for her.

 

She wasn’t able to keep the sobs inside her, [Y/N] broke out while her shoulders shook with every sob that harshly left her body. Her heart felt achingly heavy in her chest as she relieved the stress and anxiety from the past day from her body.

 

“Hey, [Y/N]. I was wondering if-What’s wrong?” Dean had entered her room but immediately frowned upon seeing her crying. He quickly rushed to her and bent down so that he could face her, “Hey” he whispered and cupped her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean gently asked, the sight of [Y/N] crying was something he loathed. He had only known her for a day and already felt himself falling helplessly for her. He felt the intense need to constantly be in her presence to protect and be close to her. He gazed deeply into her eyes and saw the pain and fear clouding them, making him slowly nod his head as he had comprehended the reason for her distress.

 

Dean didn’t say a word while watching her cry for a few more minutes, his hands soothingly rubbing up and down her arms, unknowingly relaxing her tensed muscles. He couldn’t stop staring at [Y/N]’s face. It wasn’t until a few more minutes later that her tears had finally dried and her breathing had gone back to normal.

 

“I’m so scared” she confessed, her voice a soft whisper as it was laced with a lot of shame and fear. Dean let out a soft sigh and cupped her face again, her body tingling at his gentle touch. “And so are we all, we just keep it to ourselves and try not to drown in it” his words made [Y/N] widen her eyes in surprise.

 

“It’s true” Dean chuckled, “We might come over as tough but we’ve been trough a lot and still are terrified when there’s a new threat knocking on our doors” he confessed and bit his lip for a second, losing himself in [Y/N]’s beautiful eyes.

 

  


 

His intense gaze captivated her and let her heart skip a beat, the delicate and strong sensations rippling through her body again.  _He has to feel the tension between us_  she thought to herself as her lips were dying to passionately move themselves against his.

 

[Y/N] placed her hands on Dean’s shoulders and focused to use her special abilities in order to enter his mind again.  _I know that you feel the same way I do…_ her inner voice spoke with determination before she tried to read his mind again.

 

 

….

 

 

Nothing. Again.

 

 

[Y/N] furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, making Dean copy her actions “Penny for your thoughts?” she mumbled, still not being able to wrap her head around the fact that her powers had no effect on him.

 

Dean cleared his throat and caressed [Y/N’s cheeks with his thumbs, “I-I can’t stop thinking about how incredibly beautiful and strong you are, [Y/N]. She gasped softly as his words made her heart flutter in her chest. _I may not be able to read his mind but he does feel the same way_ , she thought to herself while Dean leaned in closer, his hot breath hitting her lips.

 

They softly began to pant as the gap in between their lips slowly got smaller, the palpable affection and tension in between them made it hard for them to focus on what was happening in their surroundings. [Y/N] and Dean only had eyes for each other while their mind, bodies and souls yearned for one another.

 

“Hey guys, lunch is ready” Castiel’s low voice interrupted the moment, making them jump and stand up at the same time. Dean cleared his throat while trying to calm his pounding heart down, the previous moments replaying themselves in his mind. [Y/N] let out a shaky breath before the both looked at the oblivious angel who gave them a confused look.

 

“I sense awkwardness” Castiel stated.

 

“No, nothing’s awkward. Let’s go eat” Dean suggested. The angel nodded his head and turned around while [Y/N] swallowed hard,  _damn you Castiel_. She and Dean walked out of her room, the tension in between them had changed from longing and sensual to distant while they made their way to the kitchen.

 

 _Why can’t I read Dean’s mind?_ [Y/N] silently wondered as her stomach churned, a weird sensation rippling through her body. She joined the rest of the team at the table while Sam and Castiel prepared the plates. She was lost in her thoughts while a small frown rested on her face,  _if I can’t read his mind, then maybe my powers don’t work on him…_

 

 


	4. The reach out

 

_It had been a few weeks months since [Y/N] had joined the team. Castiel offered to be her mentor while teaching her how to properly use her Nephilim powers so that she’d be able to protect and take care of herself in case they weren’t around to help her. It was very hard and exhausting at the very beginning as she wasn’t used to spending so much energy, but [Y/N] was eager to quickly learn from her mistakes and help the team on their supernatural hunts._

_It had taken her a little while but soon enough, [Y/N] was able to project energy blasts, streams and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets or destroy them by disintegrating them._

_She also was able to heal herself and others by a simple touch of her finger tip, with her telekinesis powers, she was able to move, levitate and manipulate objects by using her psionic energy. She had also created an invisible force field around her so that she’d be protected at any time of the day, that had taken her the longest to learn as she had troubles shifting her energy, even when she was fast asleep._

_Castiel helped her mastering her telepathic abilities. She already had been able to enter other people’s minds and read them, but now she was also able to manipulate them. She had the power to imprint fake memories and erase the ones that were already there. Being able to make anyone her puppet and dance for her._

_It didn’t take her long to join the team during their hunts while also trying to find Kelly as her due date was approaching. Lucifer had also been jumping from vessel to vessel before they burned out and died (as they weren’t able to withhold such destructive and powerful spirit), Vince Vincente’s death being the most shaking one for everybody._

  


 

_Her relationship with the two brothers and angel had also quickly changed, Castiel and Sam saw her as their younger sister and were very protective of her while her relationship with Dean had taken another turn._

_After they had almost kissed when she had first moved into the bunker with them, [Y/N] had hoped that Dean would initiate another kiss soon but oddly enough, he didn’t. The hunter distanced himself from the Nephilim as he had fallen head over heels for her and didn’t want to hurt her._

_He knew that he could never have an “apple pie life” with her, leave everything behind just to be alone with her. He didn’t have the heart to think about his own happiness and had made the decision to keep the reader as far away as possible._

_It was easier said than done though, there had been a few moments where he was alone with [Y/N] and couldn’t help but lean in close and brush his soft lips against hers while staring deeply into her eyes. Every time she thought that she would finally receive the kiss she had been dreaming of, he pulled away and muttered a soft apology before walking away, silently cussing at himself for succumbing to his weakness._

_[Y/N] was hurt to have Dean give her high hopes by initiating the gentle touches and then crush them by pulling away, leaving the room and then ignoring her existence for a few days in a row. She knew that he was in love with her, but her powers still didn’t work on him, making it hard for her to find out the true reason of his hesitation._

##  **~~~**

 

 

“Can’t sleep?” Castiel questioned once watching [Y/N] enter the kitchen at one am, quickly walking over to the fridge and opening it. “Jesus Christ!” she hissed after jumping in surprise and turning around, seeing the angel sit at the table while his phone rested in his hands.

 

[Y/N] waited until her heartbeat slowed down before turning around and taking a water bottle and out of the fridge” Yeah, took a long nap during the day” she confessed and closed it. After that, she quickly took the bag of chips off the counter and joined Castiel at the table with a long sigh.

 

“What’s bothering you?” he asked while locking his phone and placing it on the table before focusing his attention on [Y/N]. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the bag of chips and began to eat from it, “You know, talking about it will help. Dean taught me that” Castiel informed her with a reassuring smile but [Y/N] couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the mention of his name as he was the reason why she couldn’t sleep.

 

“Dean” the angel stated as he had observed her reaction, he had tried to read her mind but [Y/N] had stopped him from doing so with the simple raise of her eyebrow, blocking their telepathic connection. “Yes, it’s Dean” she confessed as she knew that Castiel wouldn’t give up until she’d tell him the truth.

 

“What did he do?” the angel questioned with a slight frown on his face as he tried to remember the last time Dean had said or done something stupid/hurtful. When no extraordinary situation popped up in his head, Castiel let out a sigh, “I don’t recall him doing anything”.

 

[Y/N] rolled her eyes again and cleared her throat, opening the water bottle and taking a quick sip of it, the refreshing liquid making her hum in contentment. “It’s complicated, Cass” she tried to dismiss but the angel shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers, the warmth somewhat soothing her aching heart.

 

A sigh left her lips, “I thought that we’d get together…romantically” [Y/N] confessed, knowing that with Castiel, she needed to be specific as he wasn’t the best at reading in between the lines. “We almost kissed the day I moved in, the second our eyes met for the first time, I felt the strong attraction and thought-No. I know that he feels it too” she spoke and furrowed her eyebrows.

 

Castiel nodded his head, “Have you tried to talk to him about your situation?”. [Y/N] shook her head, her heart clenching painfully in her chest, “There were moments…gentle moments in between us. It’s like he couldn’t continue to give me the cold shoulder and finally let his feelings take over his body. The way he’d look at me…” she stared wistfully into the dimmed room while her lips tingled at the memories of feeling Dean’s brush gently against them.

 

“He’d lean in and almost kiss me before backing up, his demeanor changing, and then mumble a lame excuse to get as far away from me as possible” [Y/N] cleared her throat as she had snapped out of her short haze. Castiel frowned as what he was hearing didn’t add up to the way Dean behaved when she wasn’t present.

 

“[Y/N]-“ he began but a loud ringing in both their ears made them groan and clench their eyes shut, “ _Castiel, I am in urgent need of you. Please help me, I have important information concerning Kelly Kline and heaven doesn’t want me to share it with you. You know where to find me_ ”.

 

“What was that?” [Y/N] asked when the sound in their heads had finally vanished. Castiel sighed and quickly stood up, “An urgent prayer from Micah” he muttered, making her gasp out loud and copy his actions.

 

“He’s just outside the city, in the woods” [Y/N] stated while she and the angel quickly left the kitchen. “Wake up Sam, I’ll go to Dean and inform him about what happened” he said to which she nodded her head before running down the hallway, searching for Sam’s room.

 

Once she had arrived at the door, she harshly knocked on it until the youngest Winchester groaned and opened the door with a frown on his face. “What?” his rough voice spoke as it was obvious that he just had woken up. [Y/N] took a deep breath, “An angel reached out to us through a prayer. He claims to have important information concerning Kelly and stated that heaven stops him from telling us” she breathed.

 

It only took Sam two minutes to get dressed, giving [Y/N] the time to run back to her room and get dressed herself as she knew that it wouldn’t take heaven a long time to figure out what Micah had done and probably punish him for his actions. Ten minutes later, the team was in the impala, rushing their way out of the city as Sam drove it while discussing their options upon reaching Micah at his location.

 

[Y/N] and Dean were sitting next to each other, she was glancing out of the window while he couldn’t stop staring at the side of her face. The reason why was because he had a delicate dream of the two of them, together. In the dream, Dean was able to confess his feelings to [Y/N], he held her hand and stared deeply into her eyes and voiced his love for her, no one interrupted the moment as it was just the two of them.

 

[Y/N] had leaned in and was about to kiss him when he had harshly been woken up by Castiel, and there he was now, reminiscing about the dream. Dean’s body was tingling as the immense longing for [Y/N]’s overwhelmed him.

 

He was slowly succumbing to his weakness and wondered if he’d be able to sneak a chaste kiss from her without catching Sam and Castiel’s attention. While he was having a mental debate about it, [Y/N] turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?” she spoke, not caring that she had hissed the word out. Dean cleared his throat while so much longing and love clouded his eyes, making it hard for her to focus as she felt herself daydreaming about kissing him again. The longing that hadn’t vanished since he had entered life.

 

“I was wondering if….” Dean trailed off and slowly leaned in, his mind body and soul yearning for the anticipated kiss. His lips were tingling as all he could think about were[Y/N]’s soft lips. He was caught off guard when she scoffed loudly and turned her head. “Miss me with that bullshit. It’s always the fucking same” she hissed, making Sam shoot her a questioning look through the rear-view mirror. She shook her head and folded her arms, desperate to get out of the car and as far away as possible from the hunter who had stolen her heart.

 

 _“Did you see?”_  [Y/N] telepathically communicated with Castiel who nodded his head.

 

 _“Yes, I am sorry that you’re feeling this way. Dean normally-“_  Sam spoke up, “We’re here”. The tension immediately shifted once he pulled up at a small cabin in the middle of the woods. [Y/N] felt a shiver run down her spine as she quickly got out of the impala, ignoring Dean’s attempt at apologizing for what previously happened.

 

  


 

The rest of the team quickly copied her actions and slammed the doors shut before making their way to the wooden cabin, “Okay, what’s the plan?” Sam asked. “How about me and Cass go inside and talk to the angel alone. We’ll scream if anything else happens” [Y/N] suggested and nodded her head towards the angel who already opened the door and entered the cabin.

 

“Wait!” Dean called out.

 

“What?” [Y/N] asked, annoyance laced in her voice as the fatigue had finally had gotten the best of her, making her want to get over the whole Micah situation as quickly as possible so that she could finally get back to the bunker and go to sleep.

 

“What if you get hurt? What if it’s just a set up?” the oldest brother questioned, making her roll her eyes. “Don’t act like you suddenly care about me, Dean” was all he got to which Sam raised his eyebrows as he had clearly heard the pain in her voice.

 

[Y/N] joined Castiel in the cabin and closed the door behind her, once she had taken a deep breath, she focused her gaze on Castiel and Micah who was sitting on the couch with a wide, open flesh wound in his abdomen, the blood oozing out of it quickly.

 

“Oh my…” she gasped out loud and quickly rushed to the two angels. “What happened to you?” she questioned while helping Castiel to cover the wound with a cloth he had found on the table. Micah groaned in pain and stared at her, “H-Heaven…They sent someone to kill me. I-I don’t have much time” he hissed and tried to stop the bleeding with his hands, making the blood gush through his fingers.

 

Castiel clenched his jaw, ”Tell us what you know” he pleaded, hating to see one of his brothers in tremendous pain. “She is on the run. Word on the street is that she tried to kill herself but the Nephilim revived her. Her due date is approaching and she’s all alone” Micah spoke through the pain, making tears brim in [Y/N]’s eyes as she couldn’t image what he was feeling at the moment.

 

“Thank you, Micah” she said with a shaky voice while she and Castiel patted his shoulders. “Wait” the hurt angel spoke out and clenched his eyes shut for one moment. “P-Please end my suffering” Micah begged,” his voice weak as he was nearing his end.

 

“I don’t want to be healed and then punished in heaven’s jail. I want to rest, forever” tears streamed down his face. “Heaven isn’t what it once was and I prefer to be dead than go back and watch my brothers and sisters bring such pain and misery upon our father’s creature” his voice cracked at the end.

 

[Y/N] wiped the tears that had fallen down her face away and looked at Castiel who nodded his head, silently reassuring her that he would grant Micah’s final wish. She turned around clenched her eyes shut before his loud scream echoed through the small cabin, the bright light quickly vanishing as he was now resting, forever.

 

“Oh my god” she cried out to which Castiel quickly rushed to her and engulfed her in a tight hug while Sam and Dean burst through the door with horrified expression on their faces as they had begged to god that it wasn’t [Y/N] or Castiel who had died.

 

When their eyes landed on the two of then embracing each other, Sam let out a relieved sigh and hunched over to take a few deep breaths as the anxiety and fear still was rippling through his body. Dean on the other hand, was glaring at his best friend who was gently caressing [Y/N]’s back while whispering soothing things in her ear as she still was trying to cope with what just had happened, the jealousy pumping through his body and making him clench his jaw and let out a loud puff of air.

 

“What happened?” Dean hissed and cleared his throat, making Castiel look at him and quickly take a step away from [Y/N], who whimpered as she still was in need of consolation. “We got news about Kelly” was all the angle said before looking at the floor while Sam rushed over to [Y/N] and engulfed her in a tight hug. She clung onto the youngest brother and whimpered “He didn’t deserve this” over and over again. “Why are they so cruel?” she mumbled and gave Castiel a troubled look. “Heaven is afraid”.

 

“C’mon, lets get you out of here” Sam soothingly whispered to which [Y/N] nodded her head and let him lead her out of the cabin.  “What about the body?” Dean asked his best friend who sighed, “Although it pains me, we must leave it here to misguide them from us”. Dean nodded his head and made his way out of the cabin, clenching his jaw as the burning question he was keeping inside him was slowly eating him alive.

 

“Dean” Castiel spoke behind him.

 

“Yeah?” he turned around and gave him the fakest smile he could make, “I don’t have any romantic interests in [Y/N]. I only hugged her because she needed one” the angel explained, making Dean sigh in shame and slowly nod his head. “I-I know. I’m sorry” he mumbled, shocked and a little bit disgusted of himself at the fact that his feelings for [Y/N] were driving him to the point of pure jealousy.

 

“But you need to come clean with her, be honest with her. That’s how she’ll stop being mad at you” Castiel added, silently having read Dean’s mind and knowing that he needed some advice concerning his situation. “She’s mad at me?” the hunter wondered out loud with a frown on his face.

 

The angel nodded his head, “She is. Couldn’t sleep tonight because of your hesitation, Dean. Confess your love to her or let her go and find happiness with someone else. Stop making her feel insecure because you can’t decide on what to do” and with that, Castiel walked his way to the impala, feeling slightly relieved because he was irritated at how Dean was treating [Y/N]. She was like a sister to him and the thought of her being in distress because of a man made him want to protect her even more, and he didn’t care from who.

 

Once the team was sat inside the car and making their way back into the city, [Y/N] was seated in the backseat next to Sam as he offered his ear to her. She had been mumbling about what the angel had said and how he had been injured when all of a sudden, she felt the air being knocked out of her while her head began to pound.

 

 

“[Y/N]?! What’s wrong?” Sam asked with a frown on his face as he held onto her shoulders and tried to make her look at him. She clenched her eyes shut and suddenly felt a strong connection. It wasn’t like someone was trying to read her thoughts, it felt like somebody had inserted themselves in her head.

 

_“My biological father is bad… but I am not. I promise. I want to follow the steps of my other father, Castiel”_

 

A gently voice spoke while a vision of a young man with glowing eyes implanted itself behind [Y/N]’s closed eyes. She let out a shaky sigh as she immediately knew who was talking to her.  _He_  had reached out to her to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen.

 

 _“I…I believe you_ ”

 

  


 

[Y/N] thought and nodded her head, the vision disappearing and her body relaxing again. She took a few deep breaths and slowly opened her eyes, Sam, Dean and Castiel staring confusedly at her.

 

“What was that?” Castiel asked while she took a look around and noticed that Dean had pulled into an empty parking lot, obviously to find out what had happened with her. [Y/N] couldn’t help but smile, “He reached out to me” she stated, making the whole team frown in confusion and shake their heads.

 

“Who?” Dean asked, his heart pounding in his chest as he still was anxious from her previous reaction. “Lucifer’s Nephilim. He reached out to me and told me that he isn’t like his father” the words leaving [Y/N]’s lips made the car go silent as everybody was processing them. “He gave me a glimpse of himself…And reassured me that he knows who Lucifer is but isn’t evil like him. He wants to be good like you, Cass” [Y/N] smiled at the angel who had a shocked expression on his face, the memories of him caressing Kelly’s bump at their last encounter flashing past his eyes.

 

Castiel also had felt a deep connection the second he had touched her bump and swore to protect Kelly from Lucifer. To now find out that the Nephilim was aware of what was happening and choosing to be good made his heart flutter in his chest. “That’s good news” the angel smile and let out a relieved smile.

 

“Oh yeah it is, but I am exhausted and ready for bed” [Y/N] added, making the three men chuckle before Dean pulled out of the empty parking lot and back onto the read, stealing glances at [Y/N] through the rear-view mirror. His heart skipped a beat every time their gazes met before they both looked away,  _I will make this up to you, [Y/N]. I promise_  Dean thought to himself before focusing on the road again.

 


	5. A visit from Lucifer

 

“Okay, Dean needs to go on a diet because we can’t continue to go grocery shopping every second day” Mary chuckled with a smile on her face, images of her oldest son stuffing his face full with anything eatable filling her mind as she and [Y/N] walked towards her car. It had been a few weeks since she had moved back into the bunker and decided to stay in her sons lives and couldn’t be happier to start a new bond with them.

 

The sun was out, shining through the cloudless skies while the birds chirped. [Y/N] let out a fake chuckle and clenched her jaw while looking at Mary. She was like a second mother to the Nephilim as they shared similar background stories. Ever since moving back into the bunker, Mary had noticed the tension between her oldest son and [Y/N] and was thrilled to see him so in love, something she had never had the chance to witness. She tried to encourage him to make him confess his feelings to the Nephilim but he was a little insecure the night Micah died and had silently decided to distant himself from [Y/N], for good.

 

The poor man wasn’t able to think that he was worthy of a happy life, sharing it with a loved one. He kept thinking that all good thinks would eventually come to an end, thus meaning that he’d lose [Y/N] for good. The withdrawal broke [Y/N]’s heart as she blamed herself for it, it wasn’t her intention to make him break loose from her. She also still couldn’t explain the reason why her Nephilim powers didn’t on him.

 

She had tried to figure it out with Castiel but even the angel of the lord was left completely in the dark and couldn’t think of a logical reason as to why Dean Winchester was the only person who was able to be left unaffected by [Y/N]’s abilities. It kept both of them up most nights (they already barely slept due to being angelic creatures), and turned the library upside down in hope to find the answer, but unfortunately, they still were clueless.

 

“[Y/N]” Mary’s gently voice pulled her back into reality and realize that she was standing at her car, the grocery bags still in her hands. “Sorry, what was that?” [Y/N] cleared her throat, hating that she constantly had the tendency to just zone out. “It’s okay, sweetheart” Mary chuckled while loading the last grocery bag into the trunk before [Y/N] copied her action.

 

“Let’s get back home, I’m sure Dean is already wondering where we are” Mary chuckled, making the Nephilim swallow hard and ignore the painful clench of her heart in her chest. The mere mention of his name always left her hurting her as she still was coping with the fact that he had given up on her.

 

“Yeah, let’s go” she faked a smile and watched Mary walk to the driver’s seat before she was harshly pushed against the car, head banging against the door. “Oh!” Mary screamed out in pain as an invisible force was holding her against her car. [Y/N]’s heart skipped a beat as she suddenly felt overwhelmed with an anxious feeling, making her heart pound in her chest.

 

“Mary!” she yelled out and was about to run over to her to help when she felt herself being pushed against the ground, her back harshly meeting the concrete. “What the…?” [Y/N] mumbled when she felt herself being unable to move a muscle in her body, she groaned and tried to move but without success.

 

“Mary, are you okay?!”

 

“Yes! I just can’t move my body!”. [Y/N] let out a loud puff of air and tried to move her body again, wondering what force was able to keep her from doing so.

 

“Well, well, well. If that isn’t [Y/N] [Y/L/N], currently the only Nephilim on earth” an amused voice spoke up, making her frown in confusion. Before she knew it, Lucifer was standing in next of her, smirking down while resting his hands on his hips. A harsh shiver ran down [Y/N]’s spine as she knew exactly who he was and what he was planning to do.

 

“What do you want, Lucifer” she hissed and tried to mover her arms but failed again, making the devil let out a chuckle as he obviously had overpowered her. He sighed and turned around, “Hey Mary, good to know you’re alive again” Mary groaned and glared at Lucifer while clenching her jaw, whishing that she’d be able to contact her sons to help them with their current situation. He chuckled at her struggled to break free from his force.

 

“Back to you” the devil spoke and bent down, focusing on [Y/N] who met his piercing gaze and bit her lower lip. “Everybody knows that my son is on his way and I was wondering if you’d be interested in joining my little group. You know, like a small gang of awesome angels” he smiled, making [Y/N] bite down onto her lip harder, almost drawing blood from it.

 

“I’m sure that my son will be as evil as me and we could really use another Nephilim. Think about it; Heaven has been nothing but harsh and unfair to you, ever since you were born. They killed everyone you loved and chased you down like an animal, [Y/N]” she couldn’t help but think of her deceased mother and friends, the pain slowly crept its way through her body while she frowned.

 

“If you join me, I will make sure that heaven and the humans won’t hurt you anymore” [Y/N] furrowed her eyebrows at the devil’s words. Now, burning anger was pumping through her body as she glared at Lucifer while overpowering his constraint, slowly standing up and facing him. “So, you want to destroy everything your father has created? For what? Because he punished you?” she dared to which the devil’s eyes began to glow up as he didn’t like the way [Y/N] was talking to him, her words had hit a nerve.

 

  


 

“He punished you because you were jealous of us, humans. You couldn’t stand the thought of not having his full attention so now you want your son to help you destroy us?!” her voice got louder with every word and soon enough, [Y/N] was screaming at the devil. He clenched his jaw and slowly shook his head while clenching his fists, inflicting unimaginable pain through the Nephilim’s body.

 

She let out a loud gasp as she felt like her bones were being crushed to ashes, “Now you listen to me; What my father did was totally unnecessary. But what angers me the most is that you are exactly like yours” Lucifer hissed before smiling, the sound of [Y/N] cries of pain sounding like music to his ears.

 

She glared at him while thick tears brimmed her eyes, “M-My father?”. The devil rolled his eyes, “Yes, dumbass. Michael, the archangel. Father sent him to beat me down to hell and you are just as stubborn as he is” Lucifer stated, making a huge wave shock run through [Y/N]’s body, the horrendous pain in her body being replaced by numbness.

 

_Michael, the archangel…_

 

  


 

Her heart skipped several beats as her lips parted, but no words came out. It was like her world had been flipped upside down and she didn’t know how to handle the new information. Lucifer let out a loud, mocking laugh, “Aww, did little miss Nephilim not know that her father is an archangel? Why do you think that heaven wants you so desperately dead? They were able to erase your memories and make you think that your father was just a random angel” he chuckled.

 

A tear slid down [Y/N]’s cheek as suddenly, everything made sense to her: Why her mother never told her anything whenever her curiosity got the best of her, why the angels that were sent to kill her also seemed terrified when trying to do so. She probably was the most powerful creature walking the earth and that left heaven shaking to its core. “Where’s my father?” she asked Lucifer who smirked.

 

“He’s locked in the cage of hell, he took my place”

 

  


 

“No!” [Y/N] hissed, “You’re lying!” she shook her head.

 

“No can do, honeybee. The infamous Sam Winchester freed me from my cage and Michael put up a fight to lock me back into it” the Lucifer exclaimed with a devilish smirk on his face. “Your father is locked up in hell and will never come out of it. So…you might as well consider me your new father” he ridiculed.

 

“STOP!” [Y/N] screamed at the top of lungs and before she knew it, Lucifer was harshly thrown against Mary’s car. Mary immediately let out a relieved sigh as she finally was able to move her body again. She quickly ran over to [Y/N], engulfing her in a tight hug while breathing heavily, trying to calm her down.

 

[Y/N] wasn’t able to tear her piercing glare away from the devil, she had overpowered him again and was capable to unable him from moving a muscle. He groaned, “You’re more powerful than I thought” making the Nephilim growl and inflict the same torturous pain through his body he had done earlier to her. Lucifer lout out a scream, not used to being tortured. Although he had invented the horrendous activity, he had never it experienced himself and it left a bitter taste in his mouth as his ego was bruised.

 

“You know” he hissed, “I could end your life with a snap of my fingers” [Y/N] chuckled and pulled away from Mary’s embrace “Then do it” she challenged and clencher her fists, torturing the devil more as his body was overwhelmed by the tremendous anguish.

 

She gave him the chance to break loose from her torture but he failed, making [Y/N] smirk “I’m more powerful than you are, Luci. You’re my bitch now, and I advise you to stay away from me” and with that, she snapped her fingers and the devil disappeared in a heartbeat.

 

Mary hunched down and took a few deep breaths, trying to wrap her mind around what just had happened. “W-where did he go?” she questioned while regaining her posture. “I casted him to the bottom of the ocean” was all [Y/N] mumbled before blinking the thick tears away. “He’ll be able to escape but it will give us enough time to come up with a plan“ she added to which Mary nodded her head, “I’m so proud of you, [Y/N].Let’s go home” she suggested to which the Nephilim nodded her head before the two women quickly got into her car and drove away, their stomachs churning in discomfort.

 

  


 

## 

## 

##  **~~~**

 

 

 

“What happened?!” Dean frantically asked as he was the last to enter the library, buckling up his pants before adjusting the buttons on his flannel. The woman he just had hooked up with awkwardly ran up the stairscase before leaving the bunker, making [Y/N] clench her jaw as she didn’t want to picture what activities just had happened in his room.

 

  


 

_Why are you doing this to me?_  she silently asked herself before focusing her gaze on Mary, who shot her a sympathetic look, hating to see her in pain. Sam and Castiel were already seated, rubbing their faces in frustration because they had to come up with a new plan on how to defeat Lucifer without putting the rest of the world in danger.

 

“He wanted you to join him, huh?” Sam huffed angrily, the memories of Lucifer possessing him flashing past his eyes, making a shiver run down his back. That was something the hunter would never be able to forget and sometimes still caused him trouble sleeping properly. [Y/N] sighed and nodded her head, “A-And he told me something else…” Sam groaned and angrily ran his hands through his hair, not liking the sight of her in such distress.

 

“Freeing Lucifer from his cage is the biggest mistake I’ve ever made” he confessed shamefully. It was silent for a minute while Dean took a seat next to [Y/N], his beautiful eyes staring deeply into hers, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” the gentle tone of his voice made the Nephilim’s heart flutter in her chest.  _Don’t put your hopes up, he’s just being polite,_  she cleared her throat and focused her gaze on her fingers, a question burning inside her head.

 

“I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me” [Y/N] spoke and looked at Sam who eagerly nodded his head, ready to answer whatever question. She took a deep breath, “What happened the day you tried to lock Lucifer back in his cage?”.

 

Dean’s eyes widened his at the question as he didn’t want to go down that horrible memory lane. He clenched his jaw and cleared his throat while everybody waited for Sam to speak up, Mary staring at her youngest son as she also hadn’t heard the original story.

 

Sam took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, “I-I let Lucifer possess me after heaven had told me that I was his ultimate vessel, the only person able to maintain his evil spirit in my body without perishing…

 

  


 

Before that, I was addicted to demon blood and was able to kill the corrupted spirits with my mind. So, I thought that I had the power to do the same to Lucifer but it all went wrong…We had found out that the Michael, the archangel, was the only one capable of locking the devil back in his cage in hell.

 

  


 

 

 

So, with Lucifer possessing me, I had to fight against Michael but-“ Dean cut him off.

 

“We found out that I’m Michael’s Vessel. I had to let him possess me and lock Sam in the cage…and wasn’t willing to do that” he finished and cleared his throat, the images of Sam and Lucifer falling into the opening of hell flashing past his eyes.

 

  


 

 

Sam then shivered as the thought about the horrible torture he had endured while being trapped in the cage with Lucifer.

 

  


 

[Y/N] gasped out loud and stared wide eyed at Dean, his words ringing in her ears as her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. “What? What is it?” Castiel asked concerned, voicing everybody’s thoughts as they stared at the Nephilim.

 

“M-Michael is my father…” [Y/N] confessed, making the room go silent.

 

She was breathing heavily as she had finally found out the reason why her powers didn’t work on Dean Winchester, they were connected on a very deep level. “Lucifer told me that Michael is my father and that heaven erased all memories of him”, Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, “That would explain why I couldn’t find any the first time we met” .

 

[Y/N] swallowed harshly when Dean placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Michael possessed our half brother and is trapped inside the cage, I’m so sorry [Y/N]” he whispered, his heart painfully clenching at the sight of [Y/N]’s eyes brimming with tears. Would he have known that Michael was her father, he would have Michael possess him and cast him out as soon as Lucifer would have been put back in his cage in hell.

 

She abruptly stood up and ignored the tingles in her hand from Dean’s gently touch, “I-I need a minute” was all she mumbled before rushing her way to her room, the tears making their way down her cheeks. Her heart was painfully aching, she had never had gotten the chance to have a memory of her father but the Winchesters did.

 

“It’s so unfair” she cried to herself while entering the room and sitting at the edge of the bed. “Dad…” her voice cracked at the end as she broke out in loud sobs that echoed through the room. While [Y/N] was crying her eyes out, the rest of the group sat in silence in the library, their hearts aching for the Nephilim.

 

“Her powers don’t work on me?” Dean asked confused. Castiel swallowed hard as it was time to reveal the little secret, he and [Y/N] had taken the decision to not inform anyone of the rest of the group about her secret discovery.

 

“Since we met her, she has been trying to either read your mind, trick you or use any of her powers on you, but without success”.

 

“Because we’re bonded”

 

“Yes, you are” and with that, Dean quickly stood up and made his way to [Y/N], his heart pounding harshly against his rib cage as she was all he could think about. He burst into her room and found her sniffling while wiping the tears away.

 

“What do you want?” her voice cracked at the end while she stood up. Dean closed the door behind him and walked up to her, his beautiful eyes gazing directly into her soul. [Y/N] found herself breathless at his piercing gaze and swallowed hard, she had never experienced this type of longing and desperation for someone and silently cursed the hunter for having her so weak for him.

 

“[Y/N]…” the way her name softly tumbled from his lips almost made her lose balance. Dean stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, sending a wave of tingles through both of their bodies. Their heavy breaths echoed through the room as the palpable tension shifted in between them.

 

[Y/N]’s body relaxed at Dean’s touch, their hearts calling out for one another. Without a further word, he slowly leaned in but never closed his eyes. Everything felt so right to him and he couldn’t wait to finally meet her lips in a passionate kiss.

 

[Y/N] let out a soft gasp, she didn’t know how long she’d be able to stand still while awaiting the kiss she had been desperate to get for the past few months. So many thoughts swirled in her head while Dean continued to close the gap in between them, a soft whimper left her parted lips when his brushed softly against hers.

 

“Stop”

 

“What?” Dean asked confused, his mind body and soul yearning for her lips. Fresh tears brimmed [Y/N]’s face as she took a few steps and shook her head. “How can you come in here, and try to kiss me while you just had sex with a stranger not even ten minutes ago?!” she yelled, her emotions getting the best of her.

 

She felt disappointed and disgusted at the fact that she was willing to let Dean kiss her after he just had performed sexual activities with a complete stranger. [Y/N] instantly felt self-conscious. For her, she felt like Dean saw her as the second best option and that was what she had been struggling throughout her romantic experience with people, she was always considered as a replacement; not a true love interest.

 

“I-I wanted to show you how I feel about you, [Y/N]. I’m head over heels in love with you and can’t stand the thought of being separated from you anymore” he confessed, so much love clouding his eyes.

 

She scoffed and let out a cry, “How can you realize that after hooking up with someone else?! How can you think about kissing me while your lips were over someone else not too long ago?!” Dean was left speechless, he hadn’t thought the whole thing through and felt truly ashamed of what he had tried to do.

 

“I’m so sorry, [Y/N]” he apologized with a sad frown on his face, ready to punch a hole in the wall because now she was crying because of him. “Just leave” she weakly begged before turning around and plopping down on the couch. Dean did as he was told and slowly walked over to the door.

 

He peaked behind his right shoulder and caught a glimpse of [Y/N] burying her face in her pillow, “I will do whatever it takes to make you realize how much you mean to me, [Y/N]” he spoke with a wave of determination and motivation. Dean had finally realized that [Y/N] was his only happily ever after and he wasn’t going to let himself or anybody else get in the way of that. Without a word, he left her room and closed the door behind him,  _I’ll let you heal from my mistakes…_

 


	6. A day off

 

 

 

“Mhm” [Y/N] groaned while her eyes slowly fluttered open, the dark grey ceiling greeting her. She let out a sigh and yawned loudly, being was surprised that she had been able to sleep after everything that had happened a few days before. Normally, when her emotions were on a such a rush, she’d be awake for several days in a row and wander through the bunker until the team would get a supernatural case and finally distract her from her insomnia.

 

Dean’s demeanor had changed ever since their little fight a few days ago. He was so sweet and gently with [Y/N]. He had stopped hooking up with strangers which surprised everyone as they were used to see the awkward walk-of-shame from his hookups the following morning. Dean would normally crack a few jokes of the sexual activities he had done the night before and then pour his daily coffee.

 

When he began to drink tea instead of coffee, buy fresh flowers for [Y/N] and leave her the sweetest little notes with it, the team was so thrilled to see a new side of him. Sam was the proudest of them all, he had witnessed his brother putting aside his own chances of happiness for the greater good and the people he loved. So, to see Dean succumbing to the beautiful sentiments he felt for [Y/N] was a sight he would never forget and stop teasing him about.

 

Today, she had slept for ten hours and felt well rested and ready to face the day, “What time is it?” [Y/N] wondered out loud while sitting up in her bed and looking at her alarm.

 

_10:50 am_

 

A frown crept onto her face as she quickly stretched before getting out of her bed.  _Nobody has woken me up…_ she thought to herself while walking over to her closet and choosing her outfit of the day while silently being grateful that she had the only room with a connected bathroom. 

 

  


 

She was the only one able to avoid the awkward, half naked walk to the common bathroom like Mary, Sam, Dean and Castiel had to endure every single day.

 

 

At the thought of Dean, [Y/N] let out a shaky breath as she remembered how close she had been to kissing him again. The aching pain in her heart from the previous days had vanished and now she was slowly getting used to being treated so well by him.  _Let’s just hope he means it for real, this time. I ain’t got no time to play around…_ [Y/N] entered the bathroom and walked over to the sink, the reflection of her messy hair making her frown.

 

Two minutes later, [Y/N] was brushing her teeth while wondering why there wasn’t any chaos breaking out in the bunker. She was so used waking up to a case of people disappearing or having been killed by supernatural creatures with Sam always banging on her door at seven in the morning, telling her that she had ten minutes to get ready. Today, the atmosphere was too peaceful was too peaceful and it made her furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Mhmm” [Y/N] mumbled to herself and spit out the toothpaste before rinsing her mouth and walking over to the toilet, in urgent need to release her bladder. Once she was done with that, she got rid of her clothes and entered the shower.

 

_I will do whatever it takes to make you realize how much you mean to me, [Y/N]_

Dean’s word replayed themselves in her head as [Y/N] began to wash her body, she couldn’t help but ask herself why he suddenly was so determined to show her how he felt about her after hesitating for months. A part of her was happy that he hadn’t given up on her and another part of her was a little bit anxious and afraid of what would happen once they’d go down  _that_  road.

 

[Y/N] applied her favorite shampoo on her hair and hummed her favorite song while massaging the liquid onto her scalp, the delicate sensation making her sigh in contentment. She closed her eyes and remembered how she felt when their lips brushed against one another, how soft Dean’s were and how he looked at her.

 

[Y/N]’s heart fluttered in her chest as she had come to a conclusion; she was willing to give Dean a chance. She already had noticed his commitment issues and after Sam had told her about his ex-girlfriend, the one he had been living the “apple pie life” with for a year, [Y/N] knew that it wouldn’t be easy for Dean to let his guards down.

 

Her mind couldn’t stop picturing him once she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and applied a decent amount of conditioner in her hand. She was taking her time in smoothly applying it on her hair while biting her lip. She was disturbed at the fact that Dean was able to knock the air out of her, leave her in trance for several minutes or make her heart pound harshly against her ribcage by simply being in the same room with her.  _You have no idea how much influence you have on me…_

 

Ten minutes later, [Y/N] stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a big towel around her body. She wrapped a second once around her head and left the bathroom, ready to apply her favorite lotion on her body. She loved being able to do all those things in peace and quiet, no one banging on her door or no sounds of the team running up and down the hallway in a hurry.

 

It took [Y/N] another ten minutes to get dressed and apply a small amount of makeup on her face before she was ready to face the day. She unplugged her phone from its charger on her nightstand before leaving her bedroom and being greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. “Mhm” the Nephilim hummed before following the delicious scent that made her stomach grumble.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head” Sam greeted [Y/N] with a smile once she had entered the kitchen. He just had turned the stove off and filled the plates on the table with bacon and scrambled eggs. “Good morning, handsome” she smiled and walked over to the table, greeting Castiel with a kiss on the cheek.

 

He gave her a soft smile before continuing to tap on his phone, “I assume that there’s no case?” [Y/N] asked before taking her fork in her hand and starting to eat the delicious breakfast. “No, we’ve searched but found none” Dean’s voice spoke as he also entered the kitchen and waved at the team.

 

[Y/N] nodded her head, “Where’s Mary?”, she took a few deep breaths to calm down her frantic heartbeat.

 

“She went to visit a friend, will be back in the evening” Dean responded and took a seat next to her, her sweet scent filling his nostrils. He cleared his throat and leaned over to her “Do you want to watch a movie with me, after breakfast?”.

 

The delicate sound of his voice made [Y/N] shiver and swallow hard. “S-sure” was all she was able to whisper as the mere thought of being alone with him already drove her crazy.  _Mhm, just the two of us…Sounds heavenly_. Dean gave her a breathtaking smile before focusing on his plate.

 

“Did I ever tell you that I love you and your cooking skills, Sam?”

 

“No, but you can gladly start appreciating me more, Dean”

 

“Bitch”

 

“Jerk”

 

“You guys are so childish” [Y/N] chuckled, loving to see the two brothers show their appreciation in their own, special way. It made her wish that she had a sibling to do the same thing with.  _Let it go. Some things just aren’t meant to be…_ [Y/N] thought to herself and quickly replaced the sad thoughts with happy ones, about Dean.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“So…I get to choose the movie?” [Y/N] hesitantly repeated what Dean just had told her. He nodded his head as the two of them were lying on his bed, the TV screen showing some Netflix recommendations while he had one arm wrapped around her, she felt safe in his arms.

 

“Hmm” she thought and placed her index finger on her lower lip, not knowing that the sight of her deep in her thoughts had a certain effect on Dean. He couldn’t take his eyes off her face as he tried to remember if he had seen anyone as beautiful as [Y/N] in his life.  _No, she’s a rare beauty…_  he thought to himself.

 

“Oh! What about sleeping beauty?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I saw it once when I was nine…” [Y/N] voice trailed off to a soft whisper as she remembered watching the movie with her mother, being wrapped in her soft embrace and playing with fingers while she blabbered about wanting to be a princess when growing up. [Y/N]’s heart painfully clenched in her chest as tears immediately began to brim her eyes, blurring her vision.

 

Dean frowned as his heart shattered in his chest, his heart felt heavy as he watched [Y/N] stare down at her fingers with a sad frown on her face. Every emotion she felt, rushed through his body, making him swallow hard as he felt miserable and sad for the Nephilim. Without a word, he embraced her in a tight hug, caressing her back with his hand while whispering “It’s okay” over and over again.

 

[Y/N] blinked the tears away as she hated being so sensitive, the smallest memory or thought made her cry and it was a characteristic she was trying to change. She inhaled Dean’s cologne along with his natural scent and immediately calmed down in his soothing embrace. She closed her eyes and slowly placed her hand on his chest, his heart beating steadily beneath her hand _. I wish that this moment would never end…_

 

“I only saw it once when I was a kid. Loved the way one simple kiss woke the princess up, I continued to believe that it will take one simple kiss to truly know your feelings about someone” [Y/N] whispered and huffed at the end, suddenly feeling like she had said something stupid.

 

“That’s something you don’t have to be ashamed about [Y/N]. Every girl that age thinks like that”. “What about you? What were your favorite movies while growing up?”. Now it was Dean’s turn to frown, images of his rough childhood flashing past his eyes. Talking about his past was something he avoided doing because it only re-opened the old scars but somehow, he felt ready to open up and give [Y/N] a glance of the real Dean.

 

“I-Uh..” he stuttered, “I barely watched any movies while growing up. Just a lot of cartoons”. [Y/N] hummed, “Do you mind telling me about your childhood?”. He shook his head and gently ran his finger up and down her arm, the delicate sensation making them both sigh in contentment.

 

“Well, my mom was killed by a demon when I was four and Sam just six months old. My dad found out about the supernatural creatures lurking through the day and night and decided to hunt the demon down who had taken our mother” he swallowed hard as he remembered seeing Mary on the ceiling, burning to ashes.

 

  


 

 

“After that, my dad was obsessed with hunting and quickly passed it onto Sam and I. Sam however had enough and decided to go to college, leaving my dad and I to ourselves. I missed him a lot but he didn’t want a thing to do with us, so I let him live a normal life until our dad disappeared” Dean finished and blinked the tears away. He finally looked at [Y/N] and frowned upon seeing her bite her lower, trembling lip. “No. Please don’t cry because of me” he begged, not being able bear the sight of [Y/N] crying.

 

She let out a shaky breath, “I-I can feel your pain…I may not be able to see your memories, read your mind and other things, but I can feel what you feel and it’s gut wrenching” she whispered before resting her head on his shoulder, making Dean close his eyes for a few seconds.  _Stay close to me, forever_ …he thought to himself before pressing a tender kiss on top of [Y/N]’s head.

 

Just lying in each other’s arms made their souls emerge as one, the beautiful feelings rushed through their bodies and they felt like they were the only people left in the world. “Let’s watch the movie” Dean whispered to which [Y/N] nodded her head, feeling happy and fulfilled.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“Thanks for walking me to my room, which is only three doors away from yours” [Y/N] chuckled at Dean as she had her back resting against the door. It was eleven o’clock in the evening and the two of them had spent the whole day together.

 

They had watched several movies while holding each other close and being grateful that no one had interrupted their binge session. [Y/N] and Dean felt like floating on cloud nine when they had lunch at a random diner. Dean kept feeding her little bites from his plate which meant a lot to her as the hunter was known to not sharing his food. To see him smile whenever she took a bite and let out an appreciative him made her heart flutter in her chest.

 

After lunch, Dean and [Y/N] strolled hand in hand trough the city. They didn’t speak much as there were no proper words to describe the indescribable feeling of being in each other’s presence. Their fingers were intertwined, didn’t separate for a second while they gave each other loving glances.

 

  


 

[Y/N] felt like she was in one of those romantic cliché movies, although she wasn’t the biggest fan of those sappy romantics, she didn’t mind being Dean’s complete focus. Dean’s stomach couldn’t stop erupting with butterflies as he realized how easy everything felt ever since he had acknowledged his true feelings for [Y/N].

 

The way he felt was something he had never experienced before and it made him realize that he had never been  _in love_. he had experienced most forms of love, but the romantic one had turned his world upside down. Throughout the stroll, he silently thanked Chuck (God) for having let him meet [Y/N]. Dean had finally accepted that he deserved a happily ever after.

 

“I enjoyed every second spent with you” Dean cleared his throat as he had found himself lost in [Y/N]’s eyes again. She smiled, “Me too. I think that we all needed a day off and just let loose” he nodded at her words and shifted his weight from one foot to another, suddenly feeling nervous.

 

[Y/N] sensed his nervousness and frowned while resting her hands on his shoulders, making his tense muscles relax immediately. “What’s wrong?”. Dean cleared his throat and placed his hands on her thick waist, taking a step towards her so that she was trapped in between the door and him.

 

“Just…one last thing I want to do before leaving you alone” Dean whispered, the harsh pounding of his heart echoing through his ears. [Y/N] immediately let out a shaky breath as her body reacted to his words,  _Do it_.  _Please do it_ …her inner voice desperately begged as she stared deeply into her eyes.

 

Without a word, Dean slowly began to lean in and close to gap in between their lips.

 

“Hey guys, do you-Oh…” Sam’s voice trailed off once he had realized what he had walked into. [Y/N] and Dean let out a frustrated sigh and both turned to the youngest Winchester “What?!” they yelled at the same time, making Sam widen his eyes and hold his hands up in defense.

 

“I-uh wanted to know if anyone wanted to watch a movie” he stuttered, trying his best to hide his amusement. “No thanks” [Y/N] hissed, she hadn’t planned for her words to come out so mean but she was obviously irritated.

 

“Off you go” Dean added to which Sam chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows before turning around and making his way back into his room. “So…uh…” Dean scratched the back of his head and was about to take a step away from [Y/N] when she caught him off guard by cupping his face in her hands and leaning in, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

 

They both closed their eyes and lost themselves in the delicate feeling of their passion rushing through each other’s bodies. Dean pulled her closer by the waist and let out a content hum, a hum that echoed through [Y/N]’s ears and made a soft whimper escape from her lips.

 

  


 

**A/N: I thought I’d bless ya’ll with two gifs❤**

  


 

They moved their lips slowly against each other, wanting to cherish every second of the mind-blowing kiss. Their heartbeats synced while their minds began to forget everything that was happening around them.  _Soft, so delicately soft…_ [Y/N] thought to herself as she lost herself in the taste of Dean’s lips. He let out another groan and gently bit her lower lip before sucking on it, the action making her shiver.

 

Once the need for oxygen became too much, the two of them pulled away and took a deep breath, their bodies buzzing from the delicate emotions. “Wow” Dean muttered, awestruck of what just had happened. A big smile was resting on his face as he cupped [Y/N]’s face in his hands and pressed another but quick kiss against her lips, already addicted to them.

 

She chuckled while her lips still tingled from the breathtaking kiss, “Good night” she whispered, making Dean take a step backwards. “Good night beautiful” he answered before walking his way back to his room, giving her one last smile before entering it and closing the door behind him.

 

  


 

[Y/N] did the same and closed the door behind her before walking over to her bed, happily plopping down on it as the kiss still replayed itself in her head. She relaxed against the mattress and smiled up at the ceiling, “What a day” she sighed happily and let out a loud laugh, being filled with so much love and joy.


	7. It all falls apart

**Pairing:**  Dean Winchester  x Plus sized reader 

 **Summary** : After Sam, Dean and Castiel saved [Y/N] from being killed on heaven’s command, they welcomed her into their team. Her powerful abilities always come in handy during fights against the supernatural creatures but surprisingly, she’s unable to use them in Dean’s presence…

 **Warning(s):** crying **,** physical violence, death 

 **Word count:**   3614

 

 

 

 _“Please hurry, I’m suffocating in here”_ Jack communicated with [Y/N], she rubbed her forehead as she could feel his distress and grunted, “We need to hurry. He won’t be able to stay inside her for long”. Dean and Sam huffed and shook their heads, the tension was thick as everyone was in complete stress.

 

A few days ago, Castiel had found out Kelly’s hiding place and took it upon himself to protect her and Jack, the Nephilim. After Kelly had chosen a name for him, the Nephilim let Castiel and [Y/N] now about it as he grew stronger and stronger every single day and couldn’t wait to enter the world.

 

“I just hope we can finally get this whole thing over with. Plus, Crowley made a pretty good deal” Dean muttered, clenching tighter onto the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white. The king of hell had agreed to close the gates of hell for eternity, it was very surprising to hear that even he had enough of hell’s shenanigans on earth.

 

“I still don’t trust him” Mary added, sighing while shaking her head. Making a deal with demons was what had caused her to die and stay dead for thirty-four years, something she wish she could take back every single day.

 

“Neither do we but he knows that Lucifer is the biggest threat on earth and won’t stop until he’ll lay his fingers on his son. Castiel and [Y/N] reassured us that Jack is on the good side so we have to take any help we get offered” Sam explained to his mother and shot her a reassuring look through the rear-view mirror.

 

[Y/N]’s stomach was churning, a bad feeling was making her feel uncomfortable and anxious. She couldn’t explain what she felt at that moment but she also didn’t want to cause more distress to the team, so she had decided to not voice her concerns.

 

“Finally” Dean sighed and pulled at the small house in the middle of the woods, the team followed him out of the car and let out a relieved sigh upon seeing Castiel’s struck parked next to the impala. “Son of a bitch” Dean hissed as he was so angry at his best friend for changing the whole plan.

 

  


 

They all walked up to the lake house, Sam knocked on the door and let out a sigh as he and the rest of the team didn’t know what they were about to be greeted with. “G-Guys” Castiel’s was surprised upon opening the door, surprised that he had been caught. He took a step aside and welcomed the team into the house, already knowing that he had a lot of explaining to do.

 

[Y/N] was the last to enter the house as she greeted the angel with a swift hug, “Don’t ever do that again” Castiel heard the concern and fear in her voice and made a mental note to ask her why she was so anxious. “Argh!” Kelly’s loud voice rang echoed through the house the second the group stood in the living room, “She’s in labor and knows that she won’t make it” Castiel informed everyone, making Mary sigh as her heart painfully clenched in her chest.

 

“I’ll go up and see what I can do” she muttered before leaving living room. Once she was upstairs, Castiel ran his hand through his hair “There’s something you should see…” without a further word, he turned around and made his way to outside to the back of the house. Dean and Sam gave each other confused frowns while a cold shiver ran down [Y/N]’s back, she felt nauseous and swallowed hard while following the three men, already not liking what Castiel wanted to show them.

 

“What the…” Sam trailed off.

 

“W-what is this?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s a rift in to another world, I assume that Jack caused it at the first contraction” Castiel explained.

 

  


 

“Did you go into it?” Dean asked while a few ideas swirled into his head, he was shocked but also amazed.

 

“Yes, I went it” the angel explained.

 

“And what did you find?”

 

“An apocalyptic world…With Bobby in it” at the mention of Bobby’s name, the team gasped. [Y/N] hadn’t met the second father figure Sam and Dean were blessed with but she had seen Sam’s memories of him. She could tell that they were close and that they loved Bobby so much, the images of when he died was something she could never forget because he died protecting the two brothers and her heart broke at the sight of Sam and Dean not coping well with his death.

 

  


 

“There’s something else” Castiel continued and cleared his throat, “The angels are fighting against the humans. The apocalyptic Michael killed Lucifer in the ultimate battle and has continued to make the human race extinct. He rules over that world and causes nothing but loss, pain and misery upon the few groups of humans left there”.

 

[Y/N]’s let out a shaky breath, “I knew it” she hissed and rubbed her cheeks in frustration, “I had a bad feeling for hours now…I sensed the rift the second it was created”. Dean immediately walked up to the Nephilim and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him so that she knew that he was there for her. The last thing he wanted was for her to stress herself, they all needed a clear mind for their upcoming battle against the devil.

 

“Baby” he sighed and placed a tender kiss on top of her head. Just to hear him call her that made [Y/N]’s heart swell in her chest. It had been a few days since they had kissed but hadn’t labeled their relationship yet because of Castiel’s abrupt disappearance. They had spent days running around the city and searching for clues in order to find the angel, barely having enough time to sit down and have  _the talk_  with each other.

 

[Y/N] inhaled Dean’s scent and immediately relaxed in his gently embrace while her heart filled itself with so much love, “Wait, we could make this our advantage!” he gasped and grinned from ear to ear. Sam and Castiel shot each other an “oh boy” look shaking their heads, knowing that they were about to hear a crazy but brilliant plan.

 

“So, the rift is an entry to the apocalyptic word and we could use…” Dean began to explain his plan while still having one arm wrapped around [Y/N] as he didn’t want to let her go, knowing that the coming moments wouldn’t give them the time to enjoy each other’s company.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“Argh!” Kelly screamed and arched her back as another contraction was rippling its way through her abdomen. She took deep breaths while Mary wiped her forehead with a wet cloth to cool her down as she was drenched in her own sweat.

 

“You’re doing a great job, Kelly” [Y/N] encouraged while rubbing her swollen belly, feeling Jack kicking around in it. “ _Hold on for a little longer, Jack”_  she telepathically spoke to the baby who kicked his mother in return.  _“I’m really trying to!”_  the baby responded, wanting to enjoy the final moments with his mother before having to say goodbye, for good.

 

In the meantime, Sam and Dean were unloading their weapons from the trunk while Castiel paced up and down the living room. He watched the two brothers scatter their tools and weapons all over the dining table before turning towards the angel and sighing loudly, knowing that the following events would probably be the most stressful ones of their lives.

 

“Don’t forget that no matter what, [Y/N] must stay in the house” Dean reminded his younger brother and Castiel, a slight frown on his face as the didn’t want to think about the things Lucifer would do to her, especially after she had been able to hurt his narcissistic ego. “He’ll be here soon. It’s getting dark” Sam muttered while catching a glimpse of the sunset through the window, a cold shiver running down his back.

 

“Ah!” Kelly’s loud voice screamed, making the three men jump as they couldn’t imagine what pain was going through at the moment. They felt so bad for what Lucifer had done to her and respected her for being so positive and courageous. 

 

“Breathe, just breathe” Mary encouraged the soon to be mother while she threw her head back and bit her lip, the horrendous pain vanishing for a split second. She relaxed against the mattress and let out a deep, shaky breath. “I-I…” she stuttered but then shook her head. “Go ahead, Kelly” [Y/N] softly reassured her before wiping the sweat off her forehead again, silently wishing that she could take away the pain.

 

Kelly sighed and took [Y/N]’s and Mary’s hands in hers, squeezing it for a split second while looking at the two women, “Please take care of Jack. He is good angel and will need another mother figure around him to teach him all about life” Kelly let out a sad chuckle while tears brimmed her eyes. [Y/N] swallowed hard as she couldn’t image what Kelly was feeling, she knew that she was a few moments away from dying and leaving her son all alone into the dangerous world and still was able to focus on the positive things.

 

  


 

“He let me catch a glimpse of himself” [Y/N] confessed and watched how a bright smile appeared on Kelly’s face. She was glowing with joy, “How does he look like?” she couldn’t stop smiling at the mere thought of Jack’s appearance.

 

“He looks just like you, he has beautiful eyes” [Y/N] whispered and caressed her belly, making Jack react with another kick. The tears finally streamed down Kelly’s face as her heart was filled with so much joy, love and pride. “My baby will be so handsome” she chuckled to herself, making Mary gently squeeze her hand, trying to hold onto the pure moment for as long as possible.

 

[Y/N] was about to say something when she sensed another presence near the three women, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when she remembered the familiar sensation a few weeks ago. She let out a soft gasp and slowly let go of Kelly’s hand, ignoring her questioning look as she walked over to the door and locked it.

 

She turned to Mary who already had a panicked expression on her face, “H-He’s here” was all [Y/N] muttered before swallowing hard while Lucifer stood in front of the front door, adjusting his jacket as he wanted to look good for his son before taking a deep breath through his nose.

 

“Oh no” Kelly wheezed as she held onto her stomach before arching her back and letting out another painful scream as her labor continued. Lucifer heard the screams and smirked as he knew that he had arrived just in time to witness the birth of his son. He was about to knock on the front door when a voice behind him kept him from doing so.

 

“Hey, Satan!” Dean yelled while leaning against the impala, trying his best to look cool and casual.  _May chuck be with us_ , he thought to himself while watching Lucifer turn around and walk down the front porch and up to him, his lips pursed and an amused look on his face.

 

“Hey Dean-o. What can I do for you?” the devil asked and sigh while tilting his head to the side, already knowing that Dean was stalling him. “Just trying to ask you to not do what you’re about to do” was all that the hunter responded and cleared his throat, a part of him curious to see if the devil was willing to comply to his request.

 

“Mhm” Lucifer hummed and folded his arms, “No can do, pretty boy” he chuckled, making Dean roll his eyes.  _It’s the freaking devil…What the hell was I thinking?_  he silently scolded at himself before taking a deep breath and approaching Lucifer by one, single step.

 

The two men stared deeply into each other’s eyes, “Now, if you’ll stop stalling me, I have a birth to attend to” Lucifer exclaimed, “Wait!” Dean spoke up and took and took a deep breath, his heart pounding harshly against his rib cage.

 

The devil raised his eyebrow and before he knew it, Dean had punched him square across the face, making his head fly to the side and tumble backwards. “Huh” Lucifer huffed while his eyes glowed a dark red, he clenched his jaw and tenderly ran a finger across it while glaring at Dean. “Wrong move, pretty boy” the devil growled to which Dean immediately ran past him to the backside of the lake house, running like his life was depending on it (which was literally the case).

 

“I’ll come and get you” Lucifer sang as murderous thoughts clouded his mind, he made his way to the back of the lake house, ready to shred the hunter into pieces. “So, Dean-o, how should I punish you? Should I send you back to hell? Or should I torture Sam and make you watch me? Or-“ Lucifer stopped mid-sentence once he saw Sam and Dean standing in front of the rift.

 

“Woah. What’s that?” he asked the two brothers who gave each other a determined look before nodded at each other and jumping into the rift. The bright light blinding Lucifer for a few seconds as he groaned and clenched his eyes shut.

 

“Ugh” Sam groaned once he and Dean had fallen into the apocalyptic world, dead bodies lying all around them while sounds of bombs and gunshots were heard in the distance. They both stood up and dusted the sand off their clothes before running towards a big rock and hiding behind it, their hearts pounding harshly in their chests as the first step of their plan had succeeded.

 

  


 

“Huh…Interesting” Lucifer exclaimed in the other world as the images of the two brothers disappearing replayed itself in his mind. He cleared his throat and approached the rift, his body slightly trembling from the curiosity to what was hiding behind it.

 

The devil slowly entered the apocalyptic world and landed on his feet before taking a look around him, the dark and somber surroundings leaving him content. “Stop hiding, guys! I will find you and skin you both alive” Lucifer yelled and let out a chuckle while Sam and Dean gave each other another nod from their hiding place before Dean stood up and showed himself to Lucifer, his eyes glowing a bright red as he was ready to have his fun with the two brothers.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“After this contraction, you need to push as hard as you can, okay?” Mary gently instructed to which Kelly nodded her head and smiled through her pain. [Y/N] just had gotten a few more towels and had troubles trying to stay calm as the end of Kelly’s life was approaching faster that she wanted to. Living with the Winchesters had made the Nephilim stronger and more confident than ever, but witnessing people and creatures die was something she could never get used to.

 

[Y/N] was suffering with Kelly and didn’t know how long it would take before she’d reach her breaking point and break down crying from the disgusting fear, pain and anxiety she felt rippling through her body. She had been able to catch a quick look out the window and watch how Sam and Dean jumped out of the rift and landed on their feet, a rush of joy rippling through her heart as she knew that their plan had succeeded.

 

“AH!” Kelly yelled before wheezing loudly as she felt another harsh contraction, “Push!” Mary instructed as the tension rose in the room. [Y/N] was about to turn around and assist Mary when she suddenly saw Castiel jump out of the rift, smiling in relief when seeing that Sam and Dean had also made it back to their home planet.

 

Before the angel could make his next move, a bright light exploded from his eyes and ears before he fell to the ground and in the same time, Kelly let out one last tremendous scream before another bright light and wind exploded through the room, knocking Mary and [Y/N] against the wall. The two women immediately lost consciousness while Kelly’s life had ended and Jack’s just had begun.

 

  


 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

When [Y/N] and Mary woke up a few minutes later, it took them a few seconds to comprehend and analyze their surroundings. They both stood up and rubbed the back of their heads while walking over to the bed, Kelly’s lifeless body lying on it. She had her eyes open and a faint smile on her face. ”Jesus” Mary whispered while closing her legs and folding her hands over one another, while silently wishing her to rest in peace.

 

  


 

“Where’s Jack?” [Y/N] wondered and frantically looked around the room, noticing a trail of bloody, tiny footsteps leading out of the open bedroom door. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and was ready to follow the bloody footprints but she she immediately remembered what had she had witnessed when looking out of the window and gasped out loudly.

 

“CASTIEL!” she screamed before rushing her way out of the room, Mary following her with a confused frown. When the two women reached the backside of the lack house, they were met with Sam hunched down while staring brokenheartedly at Castiel’s lifeless body lying on the ground. Dean was kneeling next to his deceased best friend while Lucifer had a proud smirk on his face as he still was standing in front of the rift.

 ‘

  


 

“W-what have you done” [Y/N] whispered as her heart shattered in her chest, she had lost her half brother and the pain was unbearable.  She felt dizzy for a split second as so many intense emotions rushed through her body. She tried to take a few steps forwards but tumbled over her own feet and fell onto the ground, making the devil burst out laughing as the whole situation was very amusing to him.

 

[Y/N] immediately began to cry, bringing Dean out of his shocked trance and run over to her. He engulfed her in a tight hug while Mary couldn’t keep her eyes off Lucifer. She slowly began to walk up to him, while getting her Enochian brass knuckles out of her back pockets. 

 

  


 

Her heart was filled with so much burning anger and barely thought about anything while coming face to face with the devil.

 

“Hey Mary, nice seeing you again” Lucifer smile and stepped forwards, ready to attack her in case it would be needed. She turned around and stared sadly at her two sons and [Y/N]. “I love you all” Mary whispered and gave them one last smile before blowing a harsh punch to Lucifer’s jaw, making him tumble backwards towards the rift.

 

  


 

Punch for punch, Mary was able to overpower the devil while ignoring Sam and Dean’s pleas to stop what she was doing to get her in safety. But all she could think about that getting Lucifer off this planet was the only way that the world would be saved so she added more strength to her punches.

 

Mary gave the devil one final punch that made him fall backwards into the rift, but he reached his hand out and pulled her with him before they both fell into the apocalyptic world and watched the rift close behind them.

 

“Mary!”

 

“Mom!” Sam, Dean and [Y/N] yelled all at the same time, their hearts dropping to pit of their stomach as their world had crashed down. They all stared at the empty space where Mary, Lucifer and the rift once stood, no one saying a further word as they all felt nauseous.

 

Sam was the first one to clear his throat and mumble “The baby” before rushing back inside the house, somehow still determined to go through with Dean’s plan, even if half of it had gone down the gutter. [Y/N] began to sob in Dean’s arms, clinging onto him for dear life as her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the events that just had happened.

 

Seeing her break down like that made Dean’s body tremble with anger, “All because of Jack” he hissed before abruptly standing up and drawing his gun from his back pocket. “D-Dean, no! It’s not his fault!” [Y/N] screamed and weakly followed the love of her life inside the lake house, knowing what he was planning on doing.

 

She tried to pull him back by his arm but Dean shrugged it out of her grip without even glancing back as killing Jack was the only thought running through his mind. He was a panting mess when he entered the nursery, ready to aim the gun at Jack and end his life. But when he noticed Sam staring at something in the dark corner of the room, swallowed hard and squinted his eyes when seeing the bloody trail of footprints on the floor.

 

[Y/N] and the two brothers slowly approached Jack who was sitting naked on the floor,in the dark with a menacing smile on his face as he stared at the three of them, no words leaving his lips. “Jack” [Y/N] called out again but was caught off by Dean who aimed his gun at the new born Nephilim and pulled the trigger.

 

  


 

Jack let out a loud scream that made a pulse of energy emerge from his body, blowing all the windows in the house and freezing Sam, Dean and [Y/N] in the air before they flew against the wall, immediately knocked into unconsciousness. 

  


 

 

 


	8. Finally a win

 

“[Y/N], please talk to me” Dean begged as he followed her down the staircase, his heart pounding in his chest as he knew that he had gone too far. She let out an angered huff and ignored him while rushing her way past the library into the hallway, ignoring Jack and Sam’s concerned glances.

 

They knew that big fight was coming up so they decided to give them some privacy by going to the kitchen. Jack’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and Sam immediately saw the change in his demeanor, “Don’t take it personally, kid” he muttered and patted the Nephilim on his back while they entered the kitchen.

 

[Y/N] had reached her room and tried to slam the door shut but Dean stopped her from doing so. He quickly entered her room and closed the door behind him while trying to catch his breath and come up with something to say to excuse his behavior. [Y/N]’s tears already had rushed their way down her cheeks as she paced up and down her room, feeling like she would faint in a few moments.

 

The pain and disappointment she was feeling made her sick to the stomach while wondering what the end result of talking to Dean would be. She was in no position to calm down and have a normal conversation with the love of her life. He had been testing her love and patience for a while now and she had finally reached her breaking point.

 

“[Y/N]” Dean gently spoke, his voice making her stop pacing around and glare at him. In that moment, she cursed him for being immune to her powers because she’d already have used them on him. She wanted to make him feel the way she had been feeling for a few weeks in a row now.

 

“Don’t you dare speak to me like you care about me. Like you love and respect me while your show that you don’t” hearing her voice for the first time in days felt indescribable to the hunter. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed listening to it until that moment. But the pain that was laced in her soft but shaky voice made Dean bow his head in shame while his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach.  _I messed up, I messed up big time…_

 

Ever since Lucifer had killed Castiel and trapped Mary along with him in the apocalyptic world, Dean had lost control over himself. After his failed attempt to kill Jack, his whole demeanor changed and he lashed out on everybody. He blamed Sam, Jack and [Y/N] for their shared losses and wasn’t able to fully wrap his head around it.

 

He immediately grew an intense hatred towards Jack which left the poor Nephilim terrified of the hunter and feel guilty for being alive. Dean didn’t hold his insults back and hurt Jack with his words whenever he laid eyes upon him. When Sam and [Y/N] stood up for the Nephilim and tried to make Dean realize that he was going too far with his ridiculous behavior, was the day he felt like he didn’t belong on earth anymore.

 

He decided to go on solo hunts, didn’t bother to tell the team when he’d come back or need help in a tricky situation because his life was hanging on a thread. He felt like he was the only one taking the loss of his best friend and mother to heart and having a realistic reaction to it, which wasn’t true of course.

 

Dean had begged Chuck to bring his best friend and the king of hell back to life in a desperate prayer. He was willing to give anything as a sacrifice but when god didn’t react to his prayer, it only added more fuel to his already burning hot fire and he didn’t know how to cope with the unbearable pain. To have [Y/N], the love of his life and his younger brother decide to take care of Jack instead of loathing him like he did, took a turn on their relationship.

 

Fights with the while team were something that occurred on a daily basis as Dean somehow envied the fact that Sam, [Y/N] and Jack still had some optimism left to undo the horrific events that had happened. Dean really tried to cut his brother deep by saying the most hurtful things but Sam didn’t take them to heart as he knew that his brother was just suffering, immensely.

 

[Y/N] however, didn’t have a thick skin as Sam and couldn’t handle the way Dean had changed for the worst. The first few days after the terrible events, he spent crying in her arms and voicing how much she meant to him. Dean clung onto her and expressed how he’d do anything to keep he safe. They shared the most passionate kisses and tightest hugs before his demeanor changed, he felt betrayed that [Y/N] had decided to “team up” with Sam and Jack in order to find a solution for their situation.

 

There were a few nights where the alcohol had gotten the best of Dean and it ended up with him screaming at his brother and the love of his life, yelling how they were all to blame for Castiel’s death and Mary’s captivity in the apocalyptic world, only making Jack feel worse than he did before. The team was split in two and the thick tension was palpable, nobody knew for how long Dean would continue act the way he did before someone would have the courage to confront him about it.

 

“I love you, [Y/N]” Dean confessed, feeling a rush of relief through his body as he finally was able to talk about his feelings. His beautiful eyes stared deeply into hers as her heart skipped several beats. [Y/N] was left speechless for a few seconds, she hadn’t image getting to hear those powerful words during such a complicated situation. She let out huff and slowly shook her head, “No, you don’t” was all she mumbled and swallowed the big lump that had formed itself in her throat.

 

The hear her say those words scarred the hunter deeply, “H-How can you say such a thing?” his voice cracked at the end while tears brimmed his eyes, it was not the reaction he had been hoping for. [Y/N] raised her eyebrows in surprised and bit her lower lip, trying to think about her next words carefully. A sigh escaped her lips, “The way you have been treating me has shown that you don’t give a damn about me”.

 

“I’m…so sorry”

 

“I don’t believe you”

 

“Please believe me, [Y/N]. Please” Dean begged to which the reader shook her head and quickly rushed past him and out of her room, not being able to confront the whole situation. “[Y/N]’!” Dean yelled behind her as she jogged into the library and found Sam and Jack sitting at a table, playing cards with one another.

 

They were about to stand up and leave give them some privacy again but she stopped them. “No. You two sit down” she then turned around and faced Dean who just had shot a glare at his brother and Lucifer’s son. [Y/N] took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

 

“Have you realized how you’ve been treating us lately?” her voice was a calm whisper that made Sam and Jack fidget in their seats as they didn’t feel comfortable with what was about to go down. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat, “You mean, me stating the truth about the whole shit show that happened? Me reacting to it like a normal human being?”

 

Sam scoffed and slowly stood up, standing next to [Y/N] with an angered look on his face. “No, that’s a lie Dean. You’ve been acting like a complete jerk the past few weeks and it has been the reason why there’s so much tension in the bunker and around us” [Y/N] nodded her head at Sam’s words, making Dean clench his fist as the anger slowly began to pump through his body.

 

“No. I may have said some things that aren’t the nicest but we aren’t divided because of me!” Dean raised his voice which caused Jack to jump in his seat and clench his fists, his stomach churning as he wasn’t feeling too excited about the fight that just had broken out.

 

“Don’t yell at us! Sam is right, you’ve been nothing but mean and vicious to us!” [Y/N] added. She pointed behind her at the Nephilim, “I mean look at him! Jack is terrified of you because you have been blaming him for everything! He is a good kid and has been trying so hard to help us cope with everything and find a solution while you’ve been dragging him to pieces!” [Y/N]’s words hit Dean hard in the chest.

 

“Look at him!” Sam added and Jack hated how he had become the main focus. Dean rolled his eyes and took a long look at the Nephilim, suddenly noticing how he was fidgeting, avoiding eye contact and nervously playing with his fingers.

 

  


 

“And it’s not only him, the way you’ve been treating us two isn’t better, Dean!” Sam huffed again and shook his head as he remembered all the insults Dean had thrown at him for simply caring about him. “We know how you feel but-“ he cut [Y/N] off, “No, you don’t!”

 

His loud voice echoed through the bunker as she and Sam watched thick tears brim his eyes again while his lower lip trembled. He swallowed hard and shook his head, “The pain I have been feeling for weeks is indescribable and none of you would understand” his voice had turned into a low whisper, Dean was beyond his breaking point and felt like he had lost touch of reality.

 

Sam’s heart painfully clenched in his chest, “How can you say that? Cas was also my best friend and Mary is my mother too…I may have not known her like you did but that won’t change the fact that I love her to death” Sam’s words made [Y/N] let out shaky breath. “Cas was my half-brother…Mary was like a second mother to me…We all are going through the gut-wrenching pain of what happened to them but we’re trying to get through it  **together!** ” it wasn’t [Y/N]’s intention to raise her voice at the end but it felt so good to finally put Dean back in his place.

 

His eyes widened in surprise as he had never been yelled at by her, “A-And what happened to us? To you and me, being so close and in love?” her voice cracked at the end as the tears began to gather in her eyes. “You just stopped being the Dean I fell in love with…The Dean I love” the room felt silent at [Y/N]’s words. It took her a few seconds to realize what she had confessed and when she did, all she could do was shrug her shoulders and look at her feet.

 

Dean took a step towards her while a sad smile crept onto his face, that was the best news he had received in weeks and his mind body and soul were trying to cope with it. Seeing his brother so emotional but happy brought a smile onto Sam’s face as he walked back over to Jack and joined him at the table.

 

“You love me?” Dean whispered and cupped [Y/N]’s face while she stared deeply into his eyes. “Ever since I first laid eyes on you” she confessed and rested her hands on his shoulders, her body tingling as she had missed having him so close. Dean didn’t care about the little audience they had as he leaned in and captured [Y/N]’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

They both let out a soft hum and lost themselves in the delicate feeling of their lips reuniting in a tender kiss while holding each other close, not wanting to be parted again. They poured their emotions into the gentle kiss and then slowly pulled away while smiling at each other, “I love you too, so freaking much” [Y/N]’s heart fluttered in her chest and for the first time in weeks, the thick tension had vanished and love filled the air.

 

“I’m so sorry for treating you the way I did” Dean apologized and pressed another tender kiss against [Y/N]’s lips to which she nodded her head. “I forgive you” she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. The sight of the two of them so happy made Jack silently wish that he could have Castiel beside him, reassuring him that he was also loved.

 

He closed his eyes and began to pray,  _Castiel I need you. The first few weeks of my life have been so difficult and I need you to tell me that being a live isn’t a mistake. I never asked for this and I don’t know what my purpose is…Please come back to us, to me._

 

Sam noticed the Nephilim praying and bowed his head in respect, knowing how he was feeling in that moment. Out of nowhere, the sound of wings fluttering echoed through the library and Castiel suddenly stood in the middle of the room, looking around him in shock and confusion before resting his eyes on the team.

 

“Castiel!” Jack gasped in surprise while shooting up from his seat and rushing over to the angel. The proud and joyful look on Castiel’s face was something nobody would be able to forget as they watched him hug Jack tightly. [Y/N] held onto Dean as he still was realizing that his best friend had been brought back from the dead. Although it hadn’t been the first time, to see him alive and smiling again brought the split team back together.

 

  


 

“Welcome back, buddy” Dean whispered when it was his time to hug the angel. They smiled at each other and knew that no words were necessary to describe how happy they were to hold each other again. After that, [Y/N] hugged her half-brother, fresh tears brimming her eyes again as she felt her heart bursting from all the happiness.

 

Sam was the last one to hug Castiel, “Good to have you back” the hunter muttered and patted the angel twice on his back. Once they had pulled back from the hug, it was silent again as they wanted the moment to last a little bit longer. “So…what happened?” Castiel cleared his throat while frown crept onto his face upon realizing that Mary wasn’t present.

 

“Let’s sit down and tell you” Dean suggested while intertwining his hands with his love before he led her to the table, the rest of the group copying his actions. Dean’s demeanor had changed and for the first time in a while, he had hope that everything would be okay again.

 

 

##  **~~~  
**

 

_*knock knock*_

 

 

The soft knock pulled [Y/N] out her trance, she shook her head and sat up straight while clearing her throat. “Come in”. Seconds later, Dean opened the door and entered her room with a smile resting on his face. Her heart skipped a beat as she grinned, the mere sight of him making her feel so happy and at peace.

 

He walked over to the bed, looking handsome in just his boxers and his bathrobe hanging loosely from his shoulders. “Couldn’t sleep and I missed you” he confessed to which [Y/N] drew the covers back, “Same here” she confessed and watched her boyfriend join her on the bed. The immediately wrapped their arms around each other, she rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady thumbing of his heart. The mere sound was like music to her ears and made her whole body relax.

 

“What a day” Dean sighed, making [Y/N] look up and give him a breathtaking smile while her fingers began to trace random patterns on his chest. “True” she hummed and bit her lip, “I’m just so happy that we finally got a win after losing so much”, the hunter hummed in agreement and caressed her cheek, drinking in her beauty.

 

“I love you” he mouthed to which [Y/N] chuckled, “And I love you”. Dean felt proud that he finally had let himself be happy and lose himself into the intense and delicate sentiments of live. [Y/N] had stolen his heart and the hunter couldn’t care less about it, he was willing to do anything to keep her happy.

 

“Dean” [Y/N] whispered as the tension shifted and she felt a rush of intense emotions dashed through her body. “Yeah?” he answered in the same tone and swallowed hard as he had caught the look on her face.

 

“Make love to me” [Y/N]’s eyes were gazing deeply into Dean’s, so much love and longing clouding both of their eyes.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked as he didn’t want to pressure her into doing something she didn’t want to. She nodded her head, “I am. I don’t want to waste another second spent with you” her words made Dean cup her face in his hands and press his lips passionately against hers, the taste of making his mind go black.

 

“You’re so perfect” Dean whispered in between the kisses while he softly ran his hands up and down [Y/N]’s back, making a shiver run down her spine, she was mesmerized how a simple touch had her weak and yearning for more. She could barely think straight, just focus on the fact that his lips were so soft and tasted like heaven.

 

Dean rolled her onto her back before positioning himself in between her thighs, his length hardening in his boxers. Heavy puffs of air left their lips as they couldn’t stop kissing each other. It didn’t take [Y/N] long to pull away from the sensual kisses as the need for fresh oxygen became too much.

 

It also gave the two of them enough time to admire each other’s beauty while slowly getting rid of their night outfits. Dean helped [Y/N] remove her shirt and let out a soft gasp upon seeing her naked upper body. She lied back on the bed and smiled, loving to mesmerize her lover by her simple being.

 

“You are so beautiful” Dean whispered while his warm hands gently caressed her thighs before sliding her underwear down her legs. [Y/N] bit her lip and loved how his words only made her feel more comfortable and confident in her skin. The constant habit of covering her breasts and big stomach with her arms had vanished.

 

Dean swallowed hard when he randomly tossed her underwear off the bed and watched how [Y/N] spread her legs, letting his eyes view every angle of her. His heart was pounding in his chest as he quickly got rid of his bathrobe and underwear, the need of feeling her soft and warm skin against his almost making him go crazy.

 

“Dean” [Y/N] whimpered when he positioned himself in between her thighs and let his hard length brush against her drenched folds. It had only taken her a few seconds to get aroused, she was burning for him. He groaned and rested his hands on either side of her face before leaning down and pressing tender kisses up and down her neck.

 

[Y/N] wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her while enjoying the delicate feeling of his soft lips pressed against her sensitive skin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let out another cry when the tip of Dean’s hard brushed against her swollen clit. “Ah” she moaned as a delicate shiver ran down her back, she had never felt such sensations course through her body and it made her head spin.

 

Dean stopped kissing her neck and admired her face, loving how breathtaking she looked while having her eyes closed, eyebrows slightly furrowed and lips parted. She was patiently waiting on his next move and he didn’t want to make her wait any longer.

 

“Ah!” [Y/N] moaned out loud and arched her back at the feeling of his length filling her all the way up in one, swift motion. Her inner walls were fluttering at the pleasant stretch while she took a few deep breaths to adjust to his size.

 

Her toes curled at the pure bliss she was feeling, [Y/N] had never felt so complete and fluttered her eyes open to see if Dean was feeling the same way she was. When her eyes met his in a loving look, she gave him a gentle smile before pursing her lips. He chuckled at her silent plea and leaned down, pressing his soft kiss against hers while slowly moving his hips.

 

The immense pleasure immediately dashed its way through their bodies and left the two lovers weak for one another. Every thrust sent them to another level of ecstasy, [Y/N]’s couldn’t stop crying out in pleasure while Dean groaned and growled near her ear, whispering how good she felt wrapped around him and how amazing she was.

 

Her nails were dug into this shoulder blades but the soft sting only added more pleasure to the hunter. He increased the pace of his hips and clenched his eyes shut when a high-pitched cry left [Y/N]’s lips. The tip of his length was constantly brushing against her weak spot and she didn’t know how to absorb the new, burning pleasure.

 

Her legs began to tremble while the delicious knot form in the pit of her stomach, a weak “Dean” was all [Y/N] was able to give him as a warning to which he opened his eyes and stared down at her face. She had never stopped staring up at him and when their desperate and loving gazes finally met, they reach their highs together.

 

[Y/N]’s inner walls clenched themselves tightly around Dean’s length while he released himself deep inside her, loud groans leaving both of their lips. He gave her a few more thrusts before collapsing on top of her, his weight being welcomed and appreciated.

 

The couple caught their breaths while the post orgasm sensations tingled through their body. They didn’t feel the need to talk because they felt like their souls had emerged as one and knew how the other felt.

 

After clinging onto one another for a few more minutes, Dean rolled off his [Y/N] and covered both of their bodies with the sheets. He glanced at his girlfriend and couldn’t help but chuckle when seeing that she already was fast asleep, soft snores leaving her parted lips while she looked so peacefully. He caressed her soft cheek and stared at her for a few more moments before closing his eyes and letting sleep rush over him.

 


	9. Risking it all

 

_The following day_

 

 

“Dean! [Y/N]! Wake up, we have a special visitor” Sam’s loud but annoyed voice woke the couple up. The both groaned and slowly opened their eyes, the fatigue making it hard for them to keep them open. “Ugh?” [Y/N] croaked while taking a peep beneath the sheets and seeing that she and Dean were naked, it took her a few seconds to remembered what had happened the night before but when she did, a wide smile crept onto he face.

 

She looked over at her boyfriend and chuckled when he licked his lips, his eyes slowly closing again. ”Babe” [Y/N] said and smiled when her voice instantly made a wide smile appear on his face. Dean looked at her, “Good morning, baby” his rough morning voice made a shiver run down her spine.

 

“We need to get up” [Y/N] sighed and slowly got off the bed before stretching, leaving the hunter with a delicate view of her naked body. He enjoyed every second while the memories of the previous night flashed past his eyes, “Hm, look at you” he hummed and bit his lip, ready to devour the Nephilim all over again.

 

She chuckled and shook her head before walking to the bathroom, happily listening to the compliments Dean was throwing at her. Once she closed the door behind her, she quickly walked over to the toilet and sat down, eager to release her full bladder.

 

While [Y/N] began to get ready for the day, Dean slipped back into his boxers and bathrobe before leaving her room. Meeting Jack in the hallway, he instantly focused his gaze on the floor and quickly walked past the hunter as he didn’t want to get cussed and yelled at.

 

“Jack” Dean sighed, a shameful look on his face once the Nephilim turned around and nodded his head but still avoided eye contact. He finally comprehended how harsh he had been treating Lucifer’s son and regretted it so much, especially because he had brought Castiel back from the dead.

 

“I’m sorry for being a huge jerk to you. And thank you for brining Cas back” hearing those words made a smile appear on Jack’s face. It was the second time now that he didn’t feel like a complete failure. His emotions got the best of him and all he could do was nod his head while tears brimmed his eyes, he then turned around and made his way to his room with a wide smile on his face.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“Oh, boy” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes when Rowena approached him and placed her hand on his cheek. “I missed you too, Dean” she smirked, her thick Scottish accent making [Y/N] smile as she entered Rowena’s mind and watched the images of her and Dean’s adventures together in amusement. He could pretend all he wanted to but he really cared about the powerful witch and was grateful for everything she had done for him and the rest of the team.

 

She turned to [Y/N and held her hand out to her, “Rowena” the witch introduced herself while [Y/N] smiled and shook her hand. “I know and I am so sorry for your loss”, Rowena’s smile instantly vanished as she remembered hearing about Crowley’s death. She swallowed harshly and nodded her head while her heart clenched painfully in her chest, still not coping with the loss of her son.

 

“It’s the reason why I’m here” Rowena explained while the rest of the group raised their eyebrows in surprise. They had teamed up with her before but she mostly had troubles sticking to the plan or vanished the second it went wrong. To have her seek out to the group meant that the matter was very personally.

 

“Spill” Sam said to which Rowena blew a kiss at him, “Missed you too, Moose” she chuckled before taking a deep breath, her demeanor changing. “I know what happened the night Lucifer’s son was born” she shot Jack a quick look, who immediately shuffled from one foot to another, not liking to be remembered about the day his mother and Castiel died while Mary got trapped in the apocalyptic world with his father.

 

“I did some digging and found a spell strong enough to open another rift so that you can save Mary. I know that Lucifer is immortal but I got some spells that can weaken him” Rowena finished while the everybody stared at her with parted lips.

 

“What do you need in order to open the rift?” Castiel asked, already taking a liking in the witch’s plan, the guilt was eating him alive and he was willing to do anything to get Mary back. Dean shot him a warning look but the angel ignored it. “I got most materials, there’s just have one thing I need” Rowena announced and looked at Jack and [Y/N].

 

The two Nephilims furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, not liking the way they were the center of attention. “I need some angel grace. Not all of it, but enough to open the rift and leave it open”.

 

“What?!” Jack and [Y/N] yelled at the same time.

 

“I don’t like it either but that’s the main ingredient for the spell. Without it, I cannot open the rift” the witch explained and looked at Dean. “All of you need to enter to other world but either Jack or [Y/N] have to stay behind in order to provide me with their grace.

 

Dean huffed and shook his head while looking at [Y/N], the shock of hearing the news had vanished and she was now in deep thought.  _It’s our only chance at finding Mary..._ she thought to herself. [Y/N] let out a long sigh and glanced at Jack, who was already looking at her, not certain what to say himself.

 

“We first need to come up with a plan on how to track Mary and Lucifer before we even think about opening the rift” [Y/N] announced, making her boyfriend widen his eyes as she also was willing to go through the plan, much to his dislike. Dean didn’t even want to think about losing the love of his life.

 

A big smile appeared on Rowena’s face while Jack cleared his throat, “I can track them down…” His words made everybody focused their gazes on the Nephilim with wide eyes and parted lips. “H-How?” Dean asked confused and scratched his neck, so many emotions running through his body, he was dying to know how his mother was doing.

 

“Well, at first I thought that I was just having just silly dreams but I am now sure that I have visions of Mary and Lucifer. They are wandering around, not really knowing where they are going”. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, he had hoped that Mary had been able to escape the devil’s captivity. [Y/N] shot him a worried glance before she placed her hand on his shoulder, a silent reminder that she was there in case he needed to talk about his emotions.

 

“Is he doing anything to my mother?” Dean asked.

 

Jack cleared his throat again, “He tortured her in order to force her to stay with him but after she agreed, he stopped”. Dean sighed deeply and clenched his jaw. “I’ll stay behind and give Rowena some of my grace” [Y/N] volunteered to which Rowena smiled again while the rest of the team gave her a worried look.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“We’d also need you over there because you’re very powerful” Castiel explained, making her sigh and frown.  _Crap_ , she thought to herself. “Jack is pretty powerful too” [Y/N] argued back, making Dean bite his lip in frustration as he preferred to go on the mission with his girlfriend. He hadn’t gone on a hunt with Jack so he couldn’t judge for himself whether he mastered his special abilities or not.

 

“That’s true. Having you and Jack on the team would make us undefeatable but one of you is more than enough to get through with the plan” Sam explained. Jack eagerly nodded his head, “Well, let’s get to planning then” Dean ordered with slight disapproval in his voice, his stomach churning in discomfort.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“You won’t feel any pain” Castiel reassured [Y/N] who was kneeling in the middle of the library. She took a shaky breath and shot Dean an anxious look, he bit his lip and mentally debated whether he wanted to witness the following moments or not.

 

Sam and Jack were standing a few feet away, concerned looks on their faces as they didn’t like the thought of [Y/N] having to sacrifice her grace for the mission. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, listening to Castiel drawing his angel blade from his sleeve.

 

Seconds later, the angel quickly made a short cut on her throat and watched how [Y/N]’s grace floated into the tiny glass bottle Castiel was holding in front of her. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head while [Y/N] let out a soft hum. The cut didn’t hurt but she felt herself getting weaker by the second.

 

“Okay, that’s enough” Rowena spoke out, making Castiel immediately run his hand over the wound and healing it in a second. [Y/N] closed her eyes and bowed her head, not used to the feeling of being weakened, not much energy running through her body.

 

“Are you okay, baby?” Dean asked and bent down, cupping her face in his warm hands while her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. “Hm, yes” she hummed and gave him a weak smile. “Rowena, do your magic” the hunter ordered, getting a “Jeez, okay then” from the Scottish witch.

 

While she took [Y/N]’s grace and mixed it in a metal bowl with the other ingredients, Dean captured his girlfriend’s lips in a passionate kiss as the tension rose in the room, nobody knew what was happening in the other world. Everybody knew that the chance of someone not coming back was very high but they were determined to free Mary from the devil and bring her back to safety.

 

“I love you” [Y/N] whispered while feeling herself gaining more energy. “I love you” Dean whispered before standing up. Rowena mumbled the spell before the rift appeared in the middle of the library, making the whole team gasp in awe and shock. Mary was just a rift away from being saved.

 

“Go, go! Every second counts!” the witch reminded the group. Dean shot [Y/N] one last glance before walking into the rift and disappearing into the other world. Jack bent down and gave her a quick hug while mumbling, “Stay strong sister, everything is going to be alright” before getting back to his feet and following Dean into the apocalyptic world.

 

Sam and Castiel both said their quick goodbyes before entering the rift and disappearing into the other world. “Hold on [Y/N]” Rowena spoke before placing the metal bowl in front of the Nephilim. The witch then walked over to the table and took Castiel’s angel blade with a slight frown on her face, not liking the fact that she cut [Y/N]’s throat open again.

 

She closed her eyes and watched how Rowena approached her, mumbled the spell before cutting her throat open and letting her grace fall into the bowl, holding the rift open.  _Come back safe…_ [Y/N] sighed to herself before swallowing harshly while feeling her energy decrease by the second.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“Ugh” Dean groaned once he got back on his feet, he turned around and watched the rest of group dust the sand off their pants as the landing into the apocalyptic world hadn’t been very classy. They all lost balance when entering the rift and fell face first into the sand.

 

“Okay, Jack. Track our mom down” Dean ordered, making Sam shoot him an annoyed look. “Please” he added with a softer tone, forgetting for a split second that he had vowed to stop being mean to Lucifer’s son.

 

Jack nodded his head and silently appreciated Dean’s effort in being nice before closing his eyes and trying to spiritually connect to his father in order to track him down. Sam, Dean and Castiel watched how he frowned and slowly shook his head while opening his eyes again.

 

“Don’t tell me that you don’t know where they are” Dean spoke with his jaw clenched, ready to explode in anger as he knew that the time was running and they needed to get going with their plan, or else they’d be stuck in the apocalyptic world for the rest of their lives.

 

“Ah!” A high-pitched scream made the team jump up and look around them anxiously. They all drew their guns and blades out and aimed it in front of them, ready to attack whatever danger was calling them. “What was that?” Castiel asked anxiously.

 

“Please stop!” the voice screamed again, making Dean’s heart skip beat while his eyes landed on the small wooden house not too far away from them. “Mom” he slowly muttered before running towards the house, eager to free Mary from whatever torture she was going through.

 

“Dean, wait!” Sam and Castiel shouted before following the hunter, Jack swallowing hard as he knew who was inside the house. A cold shiver ran down his back as he approached it, not ready to have his first encounter with his father, Lucifer.

 

Dean kicked the door open and rushed to the living room, finding Mary lying on the dirty floor, sweaty and trembling. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head while Lucifer was standing in front of her, his hand in the air and his eyes glowing as he was loving the pain he was inflecting on her.

 

“Stop it!” Dean screamed before charging towards the devil who, with a flick of the wrist, tossed Dean against the wall and kept him there. Castiel was the next to charge towards Lucifer but Jack stopped him from doing so by lifting his hand and using his powers to stop everybody’s movements.

 

They all were frozen on the spot, the devil included. Sam let out an anxious hum while focusing his eyes on the Nephilim who let out a few shaky breaths and walked up to his father. Lucifer let out a surprised hum while watching his son approach him.

 

“Father” Jack spoke and snapped his fingers, allowing the devil to stop his torture on Mary and move his body again. Mary’s eyes filled themselves with theirs of relief. Lucifer cleared his throat and shook his shoulders, wanting to look presentable for his son.

 

“My son” he smiled and held his arms wide open, making Jack scoff and toss him with a simple wave of his hand against the wall him, next to Dean. “Jeez, I thought that we’d fall into each other’s arms” Lucifer spoke with slight disappointment.

 

“I wasn’t there when you were born and thought that you’d want to meet me” the devil continued, trying to make his son feel bad but only getting another scoff out of Jack. “I’m not stupid Lucifer. I know why you created me, I know what you’ve done ever since my grandfather casted you to hell and I don’t even want to start with everything bad you’ve created ever since” Jack finished while glaring at his father, who was swallowing hard.

 

His plan in making Jack just as evil as him had obviously failed and he didn’t know what else to do in order to get God’s attention. He was out of plans and had a strong feeling that his karma would come and bite him in the ass.

 

“Well I have a simple explanation for everything” Lucifer let out a nervous chuckle when Jack walked up to him, his jaw clenched from all the anger he was holding inside. “Attention. Jealousy and bitterness”, he muttered and shook his head while giving his father a disappointed head shake. Lucifer swallowed hard and tried to move his hands but failed, surprised to see that Jack’s powers were stronger than his own.

 

“No, it all began when my father-“ he tried to explain but Jack cut him off again, “Oh stop it” he hissed, “You always blame everybody else for your actions but yourself” Sam, Dean and Castiel tried to raise their eyebrows in surprise but were unable to. They had never seen Jack so angry and emotional.

 

Mary let out a soft whimper, snapping the Nephilim out of his angry trance. He let out a long sigh before snapping his fingers, making everybody able to move their bodies again. Sam and Dean rushed over to their mother and gave her a tight hug while softly muttering how happy they were to see her.

 

Lucifer clenched his jaw in annoyance and low-key jealousy as he had always wished to be loved by his own family. “It’s all your fault” Jack muttered, having read his father’s thoughts and shook his head. “You disrupted the balance on earth and heaven so don’t wonder why everybody hates you.

 

Lucifer hid the pain Jack’s words had inflicted in his devilish heart and smirked, “You don’t”

 

“No, but I’m pretty close to” his son answered, making Lucifer feel defeated and useless. Sam and Dean offered themselves as support to help Mary get to out of the house and towards the rift that was waiting for them.

 

“We have got to go” Castiel spoke while staring at Jack who was still glaring at Lucifer. “Jack” he added when he didn’t get a reaction out of Nephilim. “[Y/N]’s grace is on the line here” those words made Jack snap out of his gaze and turn to the angel.

 

Upon hearing [Y/N]’s name, Lucifer’s eyes glowed a dark red as he remembered how she had overpowered him the other day. His ego was still hurt and he had come up with different ways to make her pay for her actions.

 

Jack and Castiel quickly ran out of the house while seeing Sam, Dean and Mary already reaching the rift. It was still open but getting weaker so they knew that they had to enter it quickly before it would close and trap them inside the apocalyptic world.

 

Just before the two brothers and their mother were able to enter the rift, Lucifer appeared in front of them. “See ya, suckers” he grinned before jumping inside of it and disappearing into the other world. “No!” Dean yelled and watched in horror of the rift slowly disappeared.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“No!” Rowena yelled before trying to cast a spell on Lucifer the second he rushed over to [Y/N] and punched her across the face. She fell back and let out a painful scream while holding her throat, quickly healing the cut but barely having the power to stand up.

 

Lucifer observed her with pure joy as he loved how she was suffering from his harsh punch. Rowena charged towards him with the angel blade clenched in her had, ready to ram it in his heart but the devil just chuckled before roughly pushing her back, making her fly across the library and hit a shelf with a loud crash before landing on the floor, unconscious.

 

“N-no…” [Y/N] whimpered and was able to stand up, although her grace had to recharge itself in order for her to use her powers but nontheless, she was ready to fight Lucifer. “I let you go the last time, but now I’ll have my fun with you” he said with a devilish smirk before wrapping his hand around [Y/N]’s throat and squeezing it tightly, choking her.

 

He lifted her in the air with no trouble and bit his lip, “Who the hell do you think you are, [Y/N]?  **Nobody**  treats me the way you did without getting away with it, so enjoy your final breaths of air because I am going to end you” Lucifer hissed, making [Y/N] wheeze as she was desperately trying to get some fresh air in her burning lungs.

 

Seconds later, the devil released his tight grip on her throat and watched her fall onto the floor, gasping loudly for air while holding her throat. Lucifer didn’t give [Y/N] enough time to recover from his choke hold as he kicked her in the stomach, making her hunch over on all fours while trying to cope with the gut-wrenching pain.

 

“It’s over, [Y/N]. Any last words?” Lucifer chuckle while bending down and harshly cupping her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. [Y/N]’s ears were ringing loudly while her vision was blurry. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to prepare herself for her death.

 

She let out a weak sigh and gathered her last strength to at least say goodbye to the people she loved.

 

 _“Sam, Dean, Mary, Castiel and Jack”_  [Y/N] telepathically communicated, making the group gasp in the apocalyptic world clutching their heads, Dean included. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as it had been the very first time that [Y/N]’s powers worked on him.

_“The plan failed and I am so sorry for that…Lucifer is here and it doesn’t look good for me”_ [Y/N] swallowed hard and cried out in pain when the devil punched her across the face again, making her taste her own blood while the team screamed in horror, hating to having to listen to her suffering.

 

“ _Sam, Castiel, Jack and Mary, I love you guys so much. I spent my whole life wondering if I would ever have a normal family, live a normal life with the people I loved and I want to thank you all for fulfilling my dreams”_  Tears brimmed their eyes, Dean kneeled down while muttering, “No, this can’t be happening” over and over again, his stomach churning in discomfort and fear.

 

Castiel and Jack tried to fight back their tears as they didn’t want to accept the fact that their mission had failed and that they were about to lose their beloved team member. Sam roughly ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth, not being able to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

 

 _“D-Dean”_ [Y/N]’s weak voice shattered his heart into tiny pieces.  _“You can’t hear me but I want you to know that I appreciate every second we spent together and will never forget you. You are the love of my life, I love you **so much** …Please don’t forget me”_ hearing those words made Dean jump to his feet while thick tears streamed down his face.

 

Lucifer chuckled darkly after kicking [Y/N] in the stomach again, her loud coughs and gasp echoing through the library. She slowly opened her eyes and let her tears rush down her cheeks while her whole body shook. Her face was covered with bloody cuts and bruises from the slaps and punches she had received.

 

[Y/N] got a clear of the floor and noticed the angel blade lying beside her hand. Her heart skipped a beat as a thought entered her mind. “Okay, enough playing around. This is the moment where I snap your neck and watch you die” the devil spoke while standing front of her with a sly smirk resting on his face.

 

 _Pathetic,_  Lucifer thought to himself while looking down at [Y/N], silently wishing that she had put up a fight to entertain him. Without a second thought, she quickly took the angel blade and stood up, cutting the devil’s throat open with one movement and sucking his grace out of his body.

 

Rowena slowly gained consciousness, just in time to witness [Y/N] steal Lucifer’s grace and gain more energy. “Rowena! The rift!” she shouted while holding Lucifer down on his knees, his grace falling into the spell bowl while he let out weak groans, barely able to move his body.

 

It took the witch a few seconds to cast a new spell that opened the rift before [Y/N] snapped her fingers, making it impossible for the devil to move a muscle in his body. Her heart was racing in her chest while witnessing Mary, Dean, Jack, Sam and Castiel appear out of the rift, panting heavily.

 

“Baby” Dean whispered before rushing over to his girlfriend and engulfing her in a tight hug, the rest of the team joining him. Rowena happily witnessed the heart-warming reunion, her own heart and soul slowly feeling at peace as she had avenged her son’s death. Her mission had been accomplished.

 

The rift quickly disappeared as the team pulled away from the hug, everybody sniffling and wiping their tears away.

 

“Well done, [Y/N]” a voice spoke, making her and the rest of the team turn around and see Naomi, the ruler of heaven standing in front of them with two other angels behind her. She had a smile resting on her face while stepping forward.

 

“We won’t kill you” Naomi reassured upon noticing that Dean had stepped in front of [Y/N] in a protective manner. “We’re here to take lucifer and punish him for his actions against our father’s creations”.

 

One of the angels stepped forwards and healed Lucifer’s cut, “He’s almost mortal” the angel informed while cuffing the devil and forcing him to get on his feet. He let out a weak groan and tried to fight back but failed miserably. He wasn’t looking forward on heaven’s punishment and was too weak to protest.

 

“We won’t bother you anymore” Naomi declared before she and the angels disappeared with Lucifer, the sound of their wings fluttering echoing through the library. It was silent for a few seconds. It was surreal to the team that in a span of ten minutes, Mary was saved and the devil had been defeated.

 

“I need a beer” Sam was the first one to speak up as he gave [Y/N] one last hug before wandering off to the kitchen with an exhausted sigh, Jack and Castiel following his lead. Rowena helped Mary take a seat at a table and checked if Lucifer had left any physical wounds, she’d be able to heal.

 

Dean held [Y/N] close to him while watching her own wounds slowly disappear as she was healing herself. “I could hear you” the hunter whispered, his voice cracking at the end as so many emotions hit him all at once. Their love was strong enough to connect them on a whole new level.

 

[Y/N] let out a shaky breath, “I-I know” she confessed while her heart was heavy with so much joy and love. The couple stared deeply into each other’s eyes as they wanted to say so many things but decided not to in order to enjoy the peaceful moment.

 

“I love you so much” Dean whispered before crashing his lips passionately against [Y/N]’s, their heart and souls merging as one. “I love you too” she whispered in between the kisses before moving her lips tenderly against his, wishing that the special moment would never end.

 

##  **THE END**


End file.
